Purge
by Endellion
Summary: Two months after Kadaj ran away with Genesis, Vincent leaves Edge in hopes of finding him again. With the world in chaos, Kadaj believes he has found the answer to destroying Jenova, and for ridding himself of his own demons. Sequel to my story Pitiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally back! What has it been 3...4 months since I finished "Pitiful"? -_- I'm sorry this took me so long. I was busy, and I had writer's block. I certainly hope this will be worth the wait.**

**To first time readers, hello! :) This is a sequel to my stories "Pity" and "Pitiful". The dramatic conclusion, in fact. If you'd like to check out both those stories, I'd appreciate it, and this story might make more sense if you do.**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He watched the water's still surface as it reflected the soft light. Along with the light, it reflected his own image. He saw his face staring back at him, young, beautiful, reminiscent of terrible things that came before him. He stared into the emerald eyes that would never change - would never cease to harken to what he really was. He could change, he could devote his life to peace, but in the end, he could never escape his own creation.

If he were bitter, he might have cried in sorrow or rage. But he no longer cared.

Kadaj lifted his eyes from the reflection and decided to look upon something more settling. The crystal in the center of the alcove captured his attention, glowing with an ethereal light as it encased the beautiful woman inside. Once more, he studied her, looking for both similarities and a sense of who she was.

Vincent had never told him much. "She's your mother," he had once said. He also told him he loved her. And if Vincent loved her, she had to have been a beautiful person inside. Vincent wouldn't have loved a monster. Then again, he loved him...

The remnant absently tapped his sword against the cave floor, listening to the metal ring and echo throughout the alcove. He wondered if she could hear it. He wondered if she was aware that he was there at all.

He ran his fingers along the cool blade, feeling intimately close to the weapon. He had always enjoyed fighting. No matter what he did, he didn't think that would ever change. He only had to find who the real enemy to fight was.

He had fought too many of the wrong people in his previous life. And even in his current life, Sephiroth had driven him to nearly kill everyone he cared about. It pained him to think of all the people he had run through with his sword, and to think of how weak he had been in that situation. He hadn't be able to stop Sephiroth from controlling him. He had lost his life to him again, and it would have killed him, if not for Vincent.

He smiled as he thought of the man. He hoped he was alright. He hadn't seen him in weeks. He wished he were here with him, but he knew this was something he had to do alone. He couldn't risk someone convinced him to stop.

Kadaj had been aware of someone else in the room, but he wished to ignore him a bit longer. He wanted to be alone with this woman who had essentially birthed him. He wanted to find a connection to her. He wanted to feel connected to someone again.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess," Genesis' familiar voice came from behind him. "Hero of the dawn...healer of worlds."

* * *

><p>The world around him was almost too still.<p>

He expected screams to fill the night, accompanied by the many shrieks, the shrill screams, or the enraged cries of the creatures that littered the city. He expected to see them on the ground many stories below his perch, or even in the air circling around him. But the space surrounding him was uncomfortably silent.

Weeks of chaos, then suddenly this dead calm. It had to mean something, but Vincent wasn't sure what.

He took in a deep breath of the cool air. The breeze whipped against him, sending his hair and cloak flapping. He kept his balance, crouched on his perch, ignoring the wind that was trying in vain to cast him from the top of the building. He kept a watchful eye out for anything dangerous, or for anything that might offer him a glimmer of hope.

Hope was something he had to hold onto. The long, hard years of his life had taught him that hope was sometimes the only thing he could be certain of. He had hope that he could atone for his sins, he had hope that maybe the world could be saved, hope that he could still do something meaningful with his life, hope that Sephiroth would be gone, hope that his acts of mercy wouldn't doom the whole planet over again...

It had been two months. As Vincent sat recalling the time between now and then, he couldn't figure out where the days had gone.

It felt like it was only yesterday that he had found Kadaj at the Forgotten City, only yesterday since he helped him with his struggle against Sephiroth, and only yesterday since he had lost him again.

Kadaj had run away. It was as simple as that. Even though there was a possibility that Genesis had kidnapped him, he much preferred to believe that wasn't the case. He had been told what Genesis supposedly had wanted Kadaj to help him do, but Vincent himself could never believe it was that simple. It was his nature to be cryptic. And he had a new-found tendency to excessively worry about Kadaj and his brothers.

He couldn't believe that Genesis had gone through all the trouble of abducting Kadaj, just to get his help. How Genesis had ever convinced Kadaj that was the truth, Vincent would never know. He knew Kadaj was dealing with a lot of things, and those things had no doubt forced him to leave.

Vincent had wanted to be there for Kadaj, to help him with his struggles, even though he wasn't sure he ever could. The things Kadaj dealt with were his own demons, and demons that Vincent had no power over. Kadaj obviously believed Genesis could help him, and that was why he left with him.

Vincent had searched for him for weeks. He had gone to all the places that seemed of significance for both Genesis and Kadaj, but never found a single sign of them. Yazoo and Loz weren't of any help, since the connection between the three of them was apparently severed by Genesis. That disturbed Vincent almost as much as it disturbed the two of them. He learned early on how powerful their bond was. It was almost telepathic.

After searching for so long, Vincent had no choice but to return home, and to bring Yazoo and Loz with him, despite their protests. Ever since that night in Healin, things weren't the same. Creatures that normally stayed away from the populated cities started appearing in the streets. They killed whomever was unlucky enough to be nearby, and put a constant state of fear and panic wherever they appeared. Midgar, Nibelheim, Junon, Wutai...all over the world, the population was falling into chaos.

Vincent had come back to Edge in an attempt to help the WRO clean up Midgar and keeps its citizens safe. It wasn't an easy task, and no matter how many creatures they eliminated, more came. The task was daunting, and after weeks of fighting, it was beginning to seem hopeless.

But Vincent refused to abandon his hope.

None of this was coincidence. It all began that night in Healin, after the attack, after they had kidnapped Genesis. Vincent was certain this had something to do with that SOLDIER in red. His desire to find Kadaj was now accompanied by his desire to get answers from that man.

A loud noise broke the silence, shattering the eerie calm that had surrounded him. Vincent tilted his head, his red eyes scanning the ground hundreds of feet below his perch. He spotted movement, and the source of the loud noise. He took in a deep breath in preparation, then leapt from the top of the building. He let gravity carry him down. The wind whipped at his face.

He turned his shoulders, angling his body as he leveled out several feet from the ground. Enveloped by the powers that made him, he soared through the air to his next target.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, not much going on there yet. Hope that wasn't too boring. :S **

**Don't worry, it'll pick up. lol**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the ecstatic reviews, everyone! They make me so happy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Tifa made her way down the long corridor, rushing passed the soldiers who were coming at her from the opposite direction. She wove through them without thought, ignoring the looks of anguish on their faces as they held bandaged wounds, or grieved for those who hadn't come back with them. Her mind was only on one person as she rushed into the infirmary.

Vincent stood before her, his face an expression of melancholy. She looked to him for answers to the questions she didn't want to ask. And he understood without her words, gesturing to the room nearest them. She was then aware of the medic's voice, shouting out orders to his aides. She carefully stepped up to the room, staring through the door they hadn't thought of shutting.

She saw Cloud as he lay on the gurney. The medics rushed around him, hooking him up to the monitors, trying hurriedly to patch up the wounds on his body. The blond was unresponsive as he lay there. If the monitors hadn't started beeping with his pulse, she would have feared he was already dead.

She stood in the doorway, her hands on the frame. She wanted nothing more than to run to his side and tell him to fight. She couldn't lose him now. Not after all they had been through. Not after they had finally gotten to this place in their life.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said behind her, "I got him here as fast as I could."

She nodded, and managed to choke out the words, "I know."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she felt the cool of his metal claw graze her skin. The moment of contact passed a second later. She heard him turn and heard the door open for him as he left the infirmary.

Tifa remained in her spot, watching the medics work, pleading silently for her lover to fight.

* * *

><p>Vincent rested his back against the wall in the hallway. His eyes were to the floor, avoiding the people who were still passing by. He hoped he hadn't been too late.<p>

He had found Cloud's group as fast as he could. The blond had taken a team of WRO soldiers out to help eradicate some of the Shadow Creepers in Midgar. Apparently, his ten man team hadn't been enough. They were overrun by the time Vincent got there. They managed to retreat just after Cloud had been injured. He had lost consciousness half way back, and Vincent had to carry him on his back the rest of the way.

He prayed he hadn't been too late.

Cloud couldn't die yet. There were too many people who needed him, especially his family. On top of that, Vincent was convinced that Cloud was one of the few people who could convince Kadaj to come back home, once they found him.

It seemed to him that his situation was just getting worse.

Someone standing at his side caught his attention. He abandoned his reverie and met Shelke's gaze. The young woman stood before him, the posture of her immature body oddly relaxed for as hectic as things were around them.

"Cloud?" she questioned simply, fear in her usually stoic expression.

"He's pretty bad," he answered.

Her eyes went to his right arm and the stream of blood that was dripping from the cut in his sleeve. "What about you?"

"It's just a scratch. They have more to worry about than a superficial wound. Don't worry. It'll heal."

The girl didn't say another word. She turned from him and walked into the infirmary. Less than a minute later, she returned, some bandages and other supplies for him in her arms. She took his good arm and led him away from the hallway, to a place where they could both sit down. There she removed his glove, rolled up his sleeve, and began cleaning the deep gash in his arm.

"Where's Loz and Yazoo?" he asked.

"They left this morning," she answered simply, intent on her cleaning.

Her answer was disappointing, but not surprising. He was surprised the two brothers had managed to stay as long as they did. As much as he didn't want them going off alone, they probably had the best chance of bringing their younger brother home.

"Yuffie went with them," she added.

"Yuffie?" That _was_ surprising. "But you didn't go with them?"

"I intend to follow," she answered. She tossed aside the bloody cloth and grabbed the spool of bandages. She wrapped it around the wound, securing it snuggly on his arm.

"Thank you," Vincent said as he rolled down his sleeve again. Shelke handed him back his glove, and absently helped him secure it back on his arm, though he didn't need her assistance.

"Do you plan on leaving again? To find Kadaj?"

"Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"He's with Genesis. And that man was involved with Deepground. You know more than most how dangerous he may be."

"I know," Vincent said, "Somehow, that man is responsible for this mess."

He paused, and the girl waited patiently for the answer he never gave her. With a brief glance, he rose and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dreaded writing this chapter. lol It was Cloud, I'm sure. Even unconscious and unresponsive, he still irks me when I write about him. O_o**

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, peeps. They make my day. :)**

**And Neil, you crack me up. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Or any other characters who wander into the chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Yazoo stared absently at the mug on the counter before him. He turned it ever so slightly, watching the drink slosh around inside. He listened to the commotion within the small bar, taking in the different bits of information being passed back and forth. Both substantial and not. Anything he learned could be of use.

There wasn't much going on here in the small town of Kalm. If it was possible, they would have passed it up entirely. But they couldn't continue their journey on foot, not where they were going. They would need transportation, and this was the best place they could think of to get some. Although they weren't having very much luck in that area. Yazoo was sure if they didn't come up with something soon, he'd have to resort to some drastic measures that Vincent wouldn't be too proud of.

He took another sip of his beverage, looking passed Loz who sat beside him. Approaching the bar was the young ninja woman Yuffie, someone he would have preferred to leave behind in Midgar. They had tried, and Yazoo had almost resorted to tying her up and leaving her abandoned somewhere along the way. But she had ranted on about some responsibility to Vincent and how he trusted her to watch Loz (and in turn him), and make sure they didn't turn into Sephiroth. Or at least, something along those lines.

Yazoo would have expected Loz to be a little more annoyed with her, but surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind her presence. And at least she was little inviting to strangers. He had hoped she might have been able to get them some transportation with that inviting presence, but by the look on her face, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Nothing?" Loz asked her, before she even had time to say anything.

"Nothing," she confirmed, sinking into the seat beside him.

Yazoo took another drink.

"No one here's willing to part with anything!" she said, grabbing the mug from Loz and taking a gulp of his beer. He quickly snatched it back from her, scowling. "Our only choice here," she said, dropping her voice before continuing. "We have to steal something."

"Figured as much," Yazoo said evenly.

"Did you at least find something we could steal?" Loz asked.

"Hey, not so loud!" Yuffie hissed, smacking him on the arm. "There are a few boats anchored at the harbor that seem like easy targets. I mean, they're not much, but we don't really need much, do we?"

"No," Yazoo answered the question that didn't really need answering. They had only to cross the ocean. Once on the northern continent, they'd figure out what to do from there.

A loud bout of laughter filled the bar from a table in the corner. Yazoo ignored it for the most part, but he wondered how people could be laughing when the world was in chaos outside the city. Then again, the area around Kalm seemed relatively...calm. He vaguely wondered if they had found a way to counter the swarm of Shadow Creepers.

Yazoo looked up as the bartender walked passed them. The motion caught his eye. He absently followed him as he walked, then stopped before someone who stood before the counter. Yazoo's eyes went wide as he looked upon the familiar child with sandy brown hair and a freckled face.

He smiled inwardly, wondering if his luck was that good or really that bad.

The boy went on talking to the barkeeper, a childish grin on his young face. It disappeared suddenly when he realized Yazoo was staring at him, and his jaw dropped when he recognized him as well. The boy bolted from the bar within an instant, rushing for the door. Yazoo was only a second behind him, speeding through the small complex and rushing outside to follow him.

The sun was just beginning to set, so the work day for the villagers was winding down. There was a small crowd gathered around the bar, but it wasn't enough to obscure the boy from him. Yazoo let him run a little ways, just to get them away from the crowd. As soon as the boy turned down a hidden alleyway, Yazoo grabbed him firmly by the collar. He yanked him back against him, and placed a had over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

He swung his arms and kicked him in an attempt to get away, grunting into his hand. Yazoo twisted his grip in the back of his green bandana, tightening the fabric around his neck, threatening to tighten it enough to choke him.

It was an idle threat, but the boy would never know it.

"Be quiet," he said levelly, his voice menacing with how calm it was.

Jaika stopped struggling, his grunts ceasing. Yazoo grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face him. The boy was trembling, and his brown eyes were wide in fear, but Yazoo thought he handled himself quite well, for someone who was still a child.

"Where is the rest of your group?" Yazoo asked him.

Jaika didn't answer. He only swallowed. Yazoo caught the movement of his eyes as he looked to something behind him. The remnant tensed as he felt the cold tip of a blade press through his hair and into the back of his neck.

"Let him go," a man's voice said calmly. Yazoo did as he was told, a sly smile touching his lips. He cautiously turned around, facing the brown haired male and looking into the shades that covered his eyes. His demeanor was serious, and death was in the gaze Yazoo was unable to see. His red blade was pointed at him still, threatening to run him through if necessary.

Luke, Yazoo recalled his name was.

Jaika was at his side, hiding behind him for protection.

"Go find the others," Luke instructed, ushering him along. The boy did as he was told, taking off down the alleyway and disappearing.

Luke and Yazoo were left to face each other alone, the remnant staring at him challengingly. "I'm looking for Ivan," Yazoo said to him, "I have a score to settle with him."

Luke's expression betrayed none of his thoughts. "You wouldn't be the only one," he replied.

Yazoo didn't waste any time with conversation. He stepped back just to put enough space between him and the sword, then lifted his leg and kicked his sword on the flat of the blade. As the strike knocked the sword to the side, he leapt forward, charging at the man's opening. He slammed his fist into his chest, knocking him back. Yazoo grabbed hold of his sword at the hilt, holding it at bay as he kneed him in the stomach. He then hit him in the chin with an uppercut strike.

His opponent fell back, abandoning his hold on the weapon. But he was quick to rise again, unsheathing the sword's twin blade in the process. He advanced on Yazoo, but the remnant met him halfway, wielding the blade as if it were his weapon of choice. The steel met in a flurry of sparks, both their strikes quick and precise.

It was only in the span of a minute that Yazoo's managed to disarm him, the man's twin blade flying from his hand and landing on the ground. The remnant was on him in a second, the sword tip pressed into his throat.

"Where is Ivan?" he asked him.

The man didn't have time to reply before a familiar swarm of people were upon him, surrounding him with weapons of every variety pointed toward his neck and throat, ready to cut him down. His eyes scanned over the three familiar women, then to the Jaika as he stood by their side, a wooden stave in his hands.

Yazoo smiled dryly before retreating from Luke, removing the sword from his neck. The man slowly sat up, adjusting his shades as he did so.

"Where's your leader?" Yazoo addressed them, brandishing Luke's blade. "He owes me a bike."

"We have no leader," the blue-haired woman replied, her eyes filled with a bitterness he could tell wasn't born from their encounter.

"Really?" he asked curiously, raising a brow.

"We haven't seen that spineless coward since the day you nearly killed him," Luke elaborated.

"Believe me, if we knew where he was..." the blue-haired woman, Hail, paused, shaking her head. She lowered the two blades she had been pointing at him. She stepped back and relaxed her stance, the rest of the group slowly following in suit.

Yazoo understood what was going on, but he didn't go as far to lower his blade.

"If we knew where he was, we'd probably hand him over to you," Lyra finished for her. "That idiot almost got us all killed."

"Hmph," Yazoo said, staring down his nose at all of them, "Even so...because of all of you, I wasn't able to search for my brother. You have no idea what you may have caused by containing me."

The four adults all looked between each other, frustration and shame all in their eyes, "We're sorry about what happened with you and your girlfriend, Yazoo," Hail said, her expression showing she was genuine, "It never should have gone that far. We all regret it."

Half of the group all spun around as Loz and Yuffie came running into the alley. The silent white haired woman lifted her scythe, pointing it at his brother as he nearly charged them. Yuffie had her shuriken poised and ready to attack them.

"Artemis," Hail said softly. The other woman understood and slowly lowered her weapon. The blue-haired woman turned back to Yazoo. "Look, we don't want to fight you. If there's anything we could do to make up for our last indiscretion, let us know."

The rest of the group all stared back at him, except for Artemis who still watched Loz and Yuffie.

"Do you have a bike?" he asked, the simplest answer he could think of.

"Sorry, we don't," she answered him, "We don't even have any money to give you to buy a new one."

"We don't keep money anymore," Jaika volunteered.

The remnant looked down at the boy, curious about what he meant.

Lyra sighed as she scratched her blond hair. "Whatever money we find or earn, we give over to this measly town here," she said, "It's sort of our penance for our past...indiscretions."

"We've traded stealing for honest fighting," Hail added, "Our time and skills are now devoted to fighting off those monsters that are ransacking the place."

"I see..."

Silence filled the alley, and the two groups stood exchanging glances. Hail was the first to put away her weapons entirely. She sheathed her blades, then took a step closer to Yazoo, holding her hands out for Luke's sword.

"Look, we still owe you for what we did. If you need anything, just come find us, and we'll be sure to help you."

Yazoo took a moment to examine her offer. "Very well," he said in the end, figuring there was nothing else to be done. Fighting them all would just be a waste of time. He handed the woman Luke's sword, laying it flat in both her hands.

She thanked him, as the rest of the group put away their weapons. They slowly began to disperse, making their way passed Loz and Yuffie who were still waiting ready. Luke took his sword from Hail, then picked up its twin from the ground. They all left the alley, Hail being the last of them to stay. She offered Yazoo a nod and wave, before following after her companions.

Yazoo slowly stalked over to his own companions, staring after Enfys as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh...I love writing about Yazoo. XD**

**Thanks to Kibasgirltsumi, Spiritwinned, Silver Tears 11 & AnimeRANDOMNESS for the Enfys. I just couldn't resist bringing them back. Teehee.**

**Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed your Holidays. :)**

**As always, thank you for the reviews! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Vincent stepped into the quiet infirmary, hoping not to interrupt the calm that had finally settled in there. The only noise in the sterile place was the beeping of machinery, and the hushed voices of the medics as they spoke to one another. Vincent passed by a few of them, but refrained from saying anything. He merely acknowledged them with a nod, before moving on.

He found the room he was looking for and stopped in the doorway, watching Tifa with regret as she sat at the bedside. Her distant brown eyes were on Cloud as he lay in the bed. The blond looked like he was merely sleeping, but Vincent knew it was much more than that.

He stepped into the room, and his footsteps caught Tifa's attention. She sat up as if she had been startled from a dream. She turned to her friend and offered him a lifeless smile, blinking away the tears that had been gathering in her eyes. Vincent went to her side, accepting her absence of words. He once again laid his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer her whatever comfort he could.

"He's stable," Tifa said after a minute, her eyes once again glued to Cloud's face. "He survived, but the medic said he wasn't sure when he would wake again. His injuries were pretty severe."

"I'm sorry," Vincent said after a moment. "I wish I could have gotten there sooner."

Tifa looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be apologizing."

He didn't counter her, but he did feel responsible. He felt that somehow he had failed in all of this.

"I came to tell you I'm leaving again."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and he noted the disappointment on her face. "Now?"

"I think it's the best thing to do right now. I need to find Kadaj."

"Do you think he can stop this?" she asked, "I thought you said he wasn't responsible for the Shadow Creepers."

"I don't believe he is...not intentionally at least. But they did appear just before Sephiroth took control of Kadaj last time. I don't want to risk that happening again. Kadaj is my responsibility, and I need to find him."

"I wish you wouldn't go," she said, though she seemed to understand.

He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "I'll be back. And I'll put an end to this problem. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Yuffie asked as she followed them down the long hallway, yawning while she spoke.<p>

"Do you have a better idea?" Yazoo asked, not bothering to glance back at her as he spoke.

"Old fashioned stealing?" she suggested, looking around the barely lit hall with disapproval.

"It would cause too many problems, and we'd have to wait till night. It would take too much time, and I don't feel like exerting the effort it would take to pull of a theft that big." Yazoo scanned the numbers on each of the doors they passed, looking for one in particular.

"Pfft!" the ninja exclaimed.

Yazoo exchanged a bored glance with his brother, rethinking his idea of leaving the girl tied up somewhere.

Finding the number he was looking for, Yazoo came to a stop in front of the wooden door. Paying no mind that it was barely passed dawn, the remnant banged his fist against the door. He didn't bother considering the other occupants in the building, who might have been awakened by his knocking.

When no answer came, he banged again. He certainly hoped the man at the inn had given them the right room number.

He was about to pound for a third time, when the door suddenly yanked open. The silver haired man was greeted by the familiar blond, and her tired angry gaze.

"What?" Lyra asked.

Yazoo took a step back, staring down her calmly and proudly. "I've come to collect on that favor."

"Now?" she asked. She looked from him to Loz and Yuffie, ignoring the dirty look the ninja was giving her.

"Yes now," he replied.

Lyra sighed heavily, before letting go of the door so it could swing open fully. She gestured emphatically for them to enter, giving them access to the small apartment the Enfys called home.

Yazoo scrutinized the place upon walking in, noting it had no particular personal touch or sense of coziness. Luke stood in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed in distrust, his eyes still hidden by his shades, even indoors. Hail sat on the couch, while Artemis and Jaika came out from one of the bedrooms to join the gathering. Lyra shut the door, locking them inside with the group who had once tried to sell him. And to Reno of all people.

"That didn't take you long," Hail commented.

"No," Yazoo replied.

The blue haired woman sat up more straightly, opening her hands. "So...what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you still own your freighter?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yes...why?"

"We're taking it from you," he answered simply.

"Um, no!" Lyra said. She took a seat on the armrest to the left of Hail, crossing her arms. "We said we'd do you a favor, not give you the only thing of value we own."

"I don't need anything else from you," Yazoo said, "And it doesn't seem like much to give up, after all the trouble you caused me."

"You're not getting our boat. That's final," Lyra said.

Yazoo turned his glare toward her.

Hail stood to her feet, interrupting anyone before they could argue further. She approached Yazoo. "Listen, kitten..."

"Do not call me 'kitten'," he cut her off sharply, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

She apologetically raised her hands, then took a second to think strenuously. "Yazoo...Listen. We can't simply give you our freighter. Do you know how much that is worth?"

"As much as the original owner paid for it, before you stole it from him?"

She recoiled, her eyes dropping to the floor. "We didn't steal that. We bought it."

"With money we got from selling the stuff we stole," Jaika pointed out.

The kid hid behind Artemis as the blue haired woman glared at him.

"Then it's not really yours."

"Okay!" the woman cut him off, "We'll make you a deal. We can't just hand you the freighter, but how about if we take you wherever you need to go? You get to do what you need to get done, we pay off our favor, yet we still get to keep our ship. How about that? No one gets hurt."

"Hail, we can't just leave Kalm to tote this guy around the map," Luke pointed out, "They depend on us to keep them safe."

"Get us to the Northern Continent and you might not have that responsibility any more," Yazoo said.

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?" Hail inquired.

"Take me there and I'll explain on the way," the remnant offered, a small smile touching his lips.

Hail turned her eyes from him and looked between her four companions. They all gathered in closer to each other. "It wouldn't take us long," Hail said, her voice hushed even though the other three could hear them perfectly. "We'd be there and back within three days. The town could survive without us for that long."

"I still don't like it," Luke said, "What if another swarm comes while we're away?"

"What if half of us stay?" Jaika suggested.

"We can't split up. We don't know if we can trust them." He gestured to the three. "What if they decide to try and take the boat from us?"

Yazoo couldn't assure them that he wouldn't.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" Lyra asked, "We promised him a favor."

Luke sighed heavily as he adjusted his shades.

"It's our best option," Hail pressed.

"Fine," the man agreed, "But the second we drop them where they're going, we're heading back here."

Hail nodded. "Anybody else have any problems?"

They all answered with "no", while the mute Artemis simply waved her hand. They spread apart again, and all faced the small group while standing in a row.

"Okay then," Hail said, "We'll take you to the Northern Continent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. And have a Happy New Year! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ouch, it's been a while. I didn't realize I hadn't updated at all this year. :S**

**I was having a bit of difficulty with this story, but hopefully that's all worked out. :) Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

In the darkness, Vincent could still see the veil of the waterfall perfectly. Its constant noise filled his ears, blocking out any other potential sound that may be on the other side.

This place was special to him for many reasons, though its importance had nothing to do with fond memories. This was the place where after thirty years he had finally seen Lucrecia again. This was also the place she had died, for lack of a better word. It had been his sanctuary, yet at the same time, his torture. And the last time he was here, Sephiroth had nearly killed him, using Kadaj**.**

It was the last place he had to look, the only place he could think of. Somehow, he knew it would be here. He knew that just on the other side of the waterfall, he would find Kadaj. As relieving as it would be, it also brought uncertainty. He didn't know what to expect. How would the remnant respond to him? And how would his visit here end?

Deciding that mulling over the outcome would do him no good, Vincent plunged through the waterfall. The cold water led way into the vast, eerie cavern, filling him with a sense of familiarity and belonging. In the end, this place held his heart. And it always would.

Now he realized, this place also held his life. Kadaj and his brothers were what his life had become about. And Kadaj was right there, right where he expected him to be.

He had finally found him, and he was alright.

The boy was oblivious to his presence, and lay upon the cold stone, fast asleep. His thin bladed katana was laid right beside him in its sheath, ready to be used if necessary. In the two months since he had run away, nothing had changed about him. At least not obviously. Vincent knew what the possibilities were. He knew the boy before him could possibly not be Kadaj anymore.

He scanned the cavern quickly, looking for signs of anyone else. The only other person there was Lucrecia, still and silent in her crystal.

He cautiously drew Cerberus as he approached the remnant. He moved close enough so that he could stop him from arming himself if he tried.

"Kadaj?" he called, his tone soft.

The call awakened him. His emerald eyes blinked open, unfocused for a moment. His gaze went from Vincent's gold boots all the way up his body, his eyes widening with surprise until they met his expressionless face.

In an instant, the boy was on his feet, his sword forgotten on the ground. Still, Vincent took a cautious step back, looking for anything suspicious. Kadaj was smiling, half his gaze hidden behind his silver bangs. He crossed his arms, his posture shifting casually. "Took you longer than I expected," he said.

Vincent was sure it was Kadaj. But something about him seemed...off.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked him, reluctantly replacing Cerberus in its holder.

"I'm fine," the remnant replied, a small chuckle in his voice.

"What happened?" he demanded, "Your brothers and I have been worried."

Kadaj's smile dropped. He unfolded his arms and turned from the other man, shrugging. "Nothing happened. I left."

"What do you mean nothing happened? We were all nearly killed out there. Then you disappeared. The world has been in chaos since then, and your brothers have been trying to find you."

Kadaj didn't reply at first. His emerald gaze was absently focused on Lucrecia.

"Kadaj."

"I had to leave," he answered quietly, "Jenova was trying to kill me. I couldn't stay there."

"So you left with Genesis?" There was no way to hide the accusation in his voice.

"That man isn't what you think. I told Cloud before, he doesn't serve Jenova."

"How can you be sure?" Vincent took a step closer to him, pulling back his attention. "He kidnapped you, Kadaj. He tried to kill me. And all of this only started happening after he surfaced. Do you really think it's coincidence that the Shadow Creepers attacked right after he was captured?"

"No. But he didn't summon them, Vincent. It was Jenova. She was trying to force me into killing Genesis."

"Why?"

"Because he's the only one who knows how to get rid of her permanently."

Vincent paused, contemplating what he told him. "How?"

Kadaj didn't reply. He turned from Vincent again and bent to retrieve his sword. He absently spun the sheathed weapon around in his hand.

"Do you know how it can be done?" Vincent pressed, skeptical.

"It's me," he answered, looking at him over his shoulder. "I'm the key. That's why Aerith brought me back. Apparently, someone of the same taint is needed to destroy Jenova. I'm a part of her, just as I am part human. No one can do this but me..."

"Did Aerith tell you this?" Vincent asked, after thinking his words over. "Or did Genesis tell you this?"

"What difference does it make?"

"You told me Aerith brought you here so you could live. She would have told you otherwise."

"She said the choice was mine," he replied, "Whether I destroy Jenova, or continue to live my life, letting the Shadow Creepers tear apart the world, is all up to me."

Vincent sighed softly, approaching the teen to stand at his side. "Come back with me, Kadaj."

"To where?"

"To Midgar. To your brothers."

"What will we do? Sit there while people are being killed?"

"Kadaj, something doesn't feel right about this. I don't trust Genesis, or anything he's told you. Something isn't adding up."

"It's not adding up because you don't want it to add up!" Kadaj snapped, his mood shifting.

Vincent withdrew slightly, surprised by his outburst. "Maybe you are the key to destroying Jenova, and maybe Genesis is being honest about that. But you said it yourself, you're a part of Jenova. Don't you understand what that means? If you destroy her-"

"I know."

"Don't you care?"

Kadaj didn't reply. And that was all the answer Vincent needed. Even with him looking away, Vincent could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. He placed his hand on his arm, causing him to finally look back his direction.

"You don't have to do this. Give me some time. We'll find another way to end this."

The look that covered Kadaj's face was unreadable, as he pulled his arm away. "Stop trying to save me," he said softly, "It's not possible. We tried living normal lives. Look what happened. Look where we are."

"Kadaj-"

"You can't fix me, Vincent. No more than you could fix her." He gestured to the woman in the crystal. "I am what I am, and I'm that way for a reason. You can love me all you want, it won't change my purpose."

Vincent spoke definitively, "I won't let Genesis kill you."

"It isn't Genesis."

"You won't convince me that Aerith gave you life only so you could die. And what of your brothers? Would you let them die too?"

The sound of the water parting pulled Vincent's attention away from Kadaj. He turned as Genesis entered the cavern, his footsteps echoing throughout the area as he approached them, a confident smile on his face. "It is a necessary sacrifice," he said.

Vincent drew Cerberus in the blink of an eye, standing between Kadaj and the ex-SOLDIER. He aimed the barrels directly at the man's chest, but he stood there confident and unmoving, his sword sheathed at his side.

"Vincent," Kadaj said softly, placing his hand on his arm. "It's alright. He won't hurt you."

"Kadaj specifically asked that I leave you intact, should we ever cross paths," Genesis said, his smile still remaining.

"I have made no such promise," he replied.

"Vincent," Kadaj said again, his voice firm as he stepped before him, in the path of his barrels. He stared up at him seriously.

Reluctantly, Vincent lowered his arm, though he kept his gun ready and his finger poised on the trigger. Kadaj cautiously backed away from him, turning his gaze to the other man dressed in red.

"I want answers from you, Genesis," Vincent said.

"Whatever Kadaj has told you is the truth. I am withholding nothing from him."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because Kadaj trusts me. And don't you trust him?" The tone of the ex-SOLDIER's voice was mocking, and challenging.

Vincent looked back at Kadaj and his uncomfortable gaze.

"I won't let you use him to further your own plans."

"Kadaj was the one who set me free. He came with me of his own free will."

"You didn't give him much choice."

"_Jenova_ didn't give him much choice."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Kadaj chimed in, frustration in his voice. His fist curled over the handle of his sword. "You have no reason to be afraid for me."

"This isn't about you," he retorted, his red eyes flashing back to him. "Nor me. Not anymore. This is about the planet, and about everything that could potentially go wrong. I can't risk this man lying to you and using you. I can't risk Sephiroth or Jenova turning this plan around and making the world a greater mess than it already is."

"I won't let you stop us," Kadaj replied, his voice shaken.

"And what if your plan fails?"

"It won't fail," Genesis assured, his tone aggravated.

"Too many people have already died, Kadaj, from the swarm that this man is responsible for. Jenova may have sent the Shadow Creepers, but he gave her reason to."

"Would you prefer this world stay in its state of equilibrium?" Genesis asked. "Would you prefer Jenova remain in the planet, just waiting to come out? You would prefer Sephiroth standing on the border of life and death? Would prefer him torturing Kadaj's mind?"

"Vincent, this needs to be done," Kadaj pressed, "There may be sacrifices, but it needs to be done."

"Cloud is in a coma," he informed suddenly.

He saw Kadaj jump inside, and saw the shock bleed away to fear.

"He was nearly torn to shreds by the Shadow Creepers."

The remnant looked away from him, swallowing hard. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, his voice shaken.

"How many people are you willing to sacrifice for this man's plan?"

Genesis audibly sighed. "We don't have time to convince him Kadaj. We need to leave."

"I'm not letting him take you anywhere," Vincent said to the boy.

"Vincent-"

Before the remnant could say more, Vincent turned on Genesis and fired. The three bullets flew from Cerberus, cutting through the air at a speed impossible to see. The ex-SOLDIER moved just in time, swerving so that the bullets missed his head. His red blade was drawn a second later, ready to participate in the fight Vincent had initiated.

Kadaj's katana leapt from its sheath even more quickly. The thin blade clashed against Cerberus, knocking the gun aside and severing the lock it had on Genesis. Kadaj kicked Vincent back. The gunner stumbled before regaining his footing. He lifted the gun now to Kadaj, pointing it at the boy's heart as he stood defensively before Genesis, his katana raised to Vincent's neck.

"Go," Kadaj called back to Genesis. "I'll catch up."

The other man looked indecisive for a moment, but in the end he followed Kadaj's advice. "I'll be waiting," he said, before he left the cavern and disappeared through the waterfall.

Vincent and Kadaj were left alone once again, both their weapons drawn on one another. They stared long and hard into each other's eyes, each waiting for the other to make the first move. This was the last thing Vincent wanted to do, but he knew what was necessary, and he knew he was the only one who could do it.

"I won't let you stop me," Kadaj said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I always enjoy your input. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Are you really going to fight me?" Vincent asked the remnant, watching him with narrowed eyes.

The young man stood defiantly before him, his expression resolute. There was no indecision for him to struggle with now, no questioning if this was right or wrong. Vincent realized that the boy was confident in the choice he had made, and no matter what he told him at this point, he wouldn't listen. The time for talking had passed. There was only one course of action to take now.

He kept Cerberus held high, pointed at the boy's chest. "I don't want to hurt you, Kadaj," he said softly, fighting against his own emotions.

"You will have to do much more than hurt me," he replied, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "That is the only way to stop me."

"Would you really force me to kill you? I thought we were passed this."

Kadaj didn't take the bait he was trying to offer. He didn't delve back into their past and remember all the times Vincent had threatened to kill him. He kept himself on the moment, allowing his natural anger to possess him.

At that moment, he looked so much like the man he hated so much.

Without warning, the boy leapt at him, his sword spinning in the air as he reversed his hold on the hilt. Vincent fired, but it was too late and the bullets bounced harmlessly off the cavern wall. He was forced to move quickly, to avoid the sharp blade that cut through the air before him. Kadaj attacked with a fury and speed Vincent hadn't expected. He went at him like they were hated enemies to one another.

He felt the cold blade tear through his cloak and cut his shoulder. As they stood facing each other again, allowing a pause to come between the fight, Vincent understood his motivation.

The boy saw him as a threat that would undermine his decisions, and destroy what he fought for. Vincent knew Kadaj was also that for him. The boy could potentially ruin everything, with his careless trusting of Genesis. The both of them viewed each other similarly.

But he couldn't treat this like he had treated his brutal fight with Sephiroth. He had to remember that this was Kadaj, and his motivations were entirely different. And even though he may end up killing him in the end, he had to remember that this was for Kadaj's sake as well. And for Yazoo and Loz. He wouldn't let them all die like this. Not because of Genesis. Not _for_ him either.

Kadaj advanced on him again, crying out as he struck. Vincent swerved out of the way of his blade, before jumping at him. He threw his body weight into the smaller man, sending him tumbling to the floor. He fired Cerberus, but even stumbling, the boy managed to deflect the bullets with his blade. Vincent leapt over him, endeavoring to attack him from behind. The boy spun around effortlessly, using his sword to deflect the swipe Vincent took at him with his claws.

He kicked back Vincent and threw himself to his feet, stepping back and warding off another slew of bullets. The boy fought as spirited and as precise as ever, his driven gaze touched with just a hint of insanity.

He jumped toward him again, the tip of his katana scraping the metal of Vincent's gauntlet, producing sparks. Vincent used his arm to knock the sword away, then took advantage of the opening he had made. He struck Kadaj in the side of his head with Cerberus' barrel. The boy was knocked to the side, but he kept his footing, and retaliated by slamming his foot into the other man's stomach.

The blow was powerful, and sent Vincent crashing into the pool of water. He quickly pulled himself back to his feet, firing at Kadaj as the boy ran at him. The remnant deflected the bullets again, his blade slicing through the water as he attempted to strike the ex-Turk. Vincent kicked him in the shoulder, then followed the blow by returning his kick.

Kadaj snarled as he rebounded, throwing all his power into his next strike. Vincent saw the blade glow with a power that harkened to something beyond him, as he swung at him again. Vincent lifted his arm to deflect the blow with his gauntlet, but the force of the strike was too powerful, and cast him backward again. He slammed into the cavern wall, pain shooting up his spine and racking his brain. It disoriented him for a moment, as the room spun around and Kadaj's shouting voice sounded distant.

He regained his senses just in time to see the remnant before him, ready to impale him. Vincent ducked just in time, and rolled over till he was on his feet again. He felt the boy's blade following after him, cutting through the air. The gunman leapt, soaring high and he spun to face the remnant. Kadaj jumped to meet him mid air, their weapons clashing.

The boy sprung away from him, flipping through the air before landing against the wall. He rebounded, flying toward Vincent at an incredible speed. He spun to avoid the remnant's hungry blade, and swung his claw at him again when he was near enough.

The boy fell back into the water, Vincent following after him. Kadaj defended against every strike he took, and every bullet he fired. The cold water sloshed around them as they continued to attack, the cavern echoing with the sound of their weapons. Lucrecia's silent form was their only audience.

Vincent gasped aloud as he felt the metal of the blade slice him across the chest. The wound covered a previous scar, one that had also been made by Kadaj's hand.

The strike stunned him for a second. A second which Kadaj took advantage of. Vincent was forced to defend himself as the boy picked up his pace, attacking him with more vigor and fury, endeavoring to tire Vincent out, or to come at him with such force that he was unable to stop him.

The latter of his ideas won out in the end. He poured all his strength into his last strike, allowing his sword to glow once more as he swung the blade at Vincent. He barely lifted Cerberus in time to deflect it.

The blow knocked the weapon from his hand and sent it flying across the cavern, where it bounced off Lucrecia's crystal.

The boy kicked him before he could recover. Vincent landed harshly on his back on the cold rock floor. The tip of Kadaj's katana was soon pressed against his neck, leaving no room for escape.

Vincent calmly stared at the boy above him, noting the anger in his eyes. He breathed heavily. A bullet wound on his shoulder poured blood down his black shirt. Vincent had hit him without realizing it. Whatever good it did him now.

Kadaj didn't kill him. He didn't do anything. He stood above him, still gasping for air, his angry eyes staring down at him, as if he was no longer aware that it was Vincent he was fighting.

"Kadaj," Vincent began calmly. There was a chance he could still reach him. "You don't have to do this."

"You leave me no choice," he replied, his voice unsteady.

"You would kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Vincent." Yet he didn't remove his blade.

"You don't have to die for Genesis!"

"This isn't about Genesis!" he yelled, his voice filling the cavern. "This is my choice! This is what mother intended for me to do. Mother chose me for this."

His words echoed with familiarity.

"Don't you know who you sound like?" Vincent accused.

As if in response, Kadaj pulled the blade away from his neck, but only to drive it into his leg. Vincent cried out in pain as he felt the metal break through his knee, shattering his bone. He felt his mind blur and threaten to take him unconscious, as the overwhelming pain shot through his system. He screamed again as Kadaj removed his sword.

Vincent rolled over, his eyes shedding tears as he felt the cold pain intensify, running up his leg.

He looked to Kadaj. The boy stared down at him with his teeth bared, his own eyes brimming tears. "I can't risk you following me," he explained, his voice shaken even more than before.

"Kadaj," he said, struggling to pull himself up.

"Please don't make me ruin your other leg," the boy threatened, lifting his blade once again.

Vincent glared at him, gasping from the pain that only grew worse as the seconds passed. When it was apparent that he couldn't move, Kadaj took a step back, slowly retreated toward the entrance of the cave.

"Don't leave," Vincent pleaded, keeping himself composed. "Please."

"Thank you for everything," the remnant said, before mouthing something he couldn't interpret.

"Kadaj!" he screamed, as the boy turned and darted out of the cavern. He groaned as he struggled to make himself move. The pain only worsened when he tried. He screamed his name again, knowing he wouldn't hear him, knowing he wouldn't return even if he did.

He considered calling on the power within himself, summoning Chaos and chasing after the boy. But he doubted that he could even muster it with the nauseating pain.

He crashed onto his back, fighting against the hopelessness that was threatening to overwhelm him. He had failed to stop him, but this wasn't the end. He could find him again, before this was over, if he would let himself heal.

_This isn't the end,_ he told himself. _This isn't the end..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Kadaj, there you go again stabbing people. :P**

**Please review. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The air was cold against their skin, and the cool wind sweeping across the deck wasn't helping matters at all. Yazoo and Loz both stared ahead at the range of snow-topped mountains, and at the bitter cold landscape that was the northern continent. Yazoo mapped their route with dread. He wasn't fond of snow.

Yuffie was yammering on again about something and Yazoo chose to ignore her. For some reason, Loz always seemed to get pulled into the young ninja's pointless conversations. He wondered how his elder brother put up with her the way he did. It was obvious they didn't like each other, and yet for as much dislike as they had, they got along. Yazoo remembered noting it the first time he saw them together, back in Banora. It was strange.

Movement to his left made Yazoo turn. Both Hail and Luke approached their side, the woman leaning against the railing while Luke stood behind her. They also looked out at the land before them.

He wondered what they thought. As promised, they had explained the situation along the way. The whole of Enfys was more eager to get them to their destination now that they knew there was a chance to stop the attacks. Even Luke seemed less hostile now.

"So..." Hail started, turning his gaze toward him. "You sure you guys don't need any help?"

She had offered to accompany them, but Yazoo adamantly refused. This wasn't a situation that needed more man power. It was between brothers.

"Yes," he answered simply. His gaze went back to the snow.

"Are we even then, Yazoo?" Luke asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

He turned to his brother, and Loz disengaged from Yuffie's conversation. The ninja fell silent and brought her shoulders back proudly, ready to disembark now that they were docked. The brothers said nothing to each other. There was no need. They both knew they were ready.

Yazoo turned back to the two Enfys members and offered them a curt nod. "Thanks for the ride."

"I hope everything works out, for everyone's sake," Hail said soberly.

"Oh we'll work it out alright," Yuffie chimed in. She stepped into the center of the circle of people, flexing the less-than-impressive muscles in her arm. "We'll bring that nasty little larva back kicking and screaming if we have to. And we'll teach Genesis a lesson or two on how-"

Yazoo cut her off by bluntly slamming his fist onto the base of her neck. She went limp and fell forward in an unconscious heap. Hail barely had enough time to grab her before she crashed onto the deck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke demanded, the shock clear in his voice.

"We don't need her getting in the way," Yazoo explained, "This is between us and our brother. Take her back with you to Kalm."

"But..." Hail began, still awkwardly holding onto the limp girl. "What do we do if she wakes up? She's going to be angry!"

"I don't know. You could tie her up and gag her for all I care. Just don't sell her to a Turk."

The blue haired woman glowered at him.

Without warning, Yazoo jumped onto the railing of the boat, before he leapt overboard onto the snow-covered land. Loz was only a second behind him.

"Good luck!" Hail called to them, as they began their journey to the Forgotten City.

* * *

><p>The pain in his leg was a constant, but Vincent had managed to drift off into sleep, even with the excruciating feeling still pulsing through his limb. The sound of the waterfall lulled him to sleep, even with the fear that plagued his racing thoughts. He was still aware of everything around him, of the cold floor, the cool air, and the situation that he was in. Even as he slept, he thought of Kadaj.<p>

Was he doing the right thing?

What if Kadaj succeeded? What if Jenova was purged from the planet? She would be gone, but so would the three young men he had come to know as sons. Where would he be without them? What would his life become? Would he be forced to return to the empty existence he had known beforehand?

He wasn't sure if he was still sleeping or not. He felt alert, yet at the same time, he knew he couldn't be awake. Because Lucrecia wasn't in her crystal. She sat near him on the floor, beside his throbbing knee. Her beautiful face was calm and oddly peaceful for everything that was happening. He saw sorrow in her eyes, yet at the same time, he could tell she was content.

"What do I do?" he asked her, as if she was there to tell him. It could have been a possibility. After all, Aerith, who was dead, had come to talk to him once before. She had given him the advise and encouragement he needed. That moment of contact had saved Kadaj's life. Perhaps Lucrecia was here for the same reason.

"I don't know," she replied, smiling.

"I...I don't want to believe it," he admitted. His eyes left her and traveled to the ceiling, "I don't want him to be right. I don't want what Genesis says to be true. I want nothing more than for Jenova to be gone from the planet...but I don't want it to happen this way. Not if it means destroying them too."

"It's his choice whether he wants to live or die. He could save himself," she said.

"But he won't. Because he believes its for the greater good. And to be honest, if I were in his place, I would make the same decision. But only if I knew Genesis was being honest."

"Kadaj believes he is."

There was now a warmth in his knee. He dulled the pain and reduced the throbbing to a slow pulsing. He no longer felt the jagged pieces of bone stabbing at his nerves. The pool of blood beneath his leg quit expanding.

"He wants to believe he is."

"And you want to believe he isn't." It was strange, the way she so blithely replied to him. It reminded him of the way she used to be, when they first met, before things grew complicated.

"But how can I accept it? I've become their father...how can I watch them die?"

He was vaguely aware that his pain was completely gone.

Lucrecia leaned forward on her knees, putting herself a little closer to him. The sorrow-tinted smile was still on her face as she looked directly into his eyes. "Vincent...wake up."

His eyes snapped open. The image of Lucrecia was gone from his side; she was once again inside her crystal, still and asleep. Beside him, sitting by his knee with a materia in her hand, was Shelke. She leaned toward him, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Shelke," he said her name, blinking a few times to remove the disorientation from his mind.

"I see you found Kadaj," she commented, her eyes going to the cold puddle of blood.

"Yes," he answered.

"What happened?"

"We fought. Obviously, he stabbed my leg." He pushed himself upright and experimentally moved his leg, relieved to find no lasting damage.

"I'm surprised. You're not very easy to over-power," she said, speaking from experience.

"I was holding back," he admitted to her and himself. He resolved that it was a mistake he wouldn't make if there was a next time.

"Do you know where they're headed?" she asked, tucking the materia away in her pocket.

"He didn't say, but with what their intentions are, I have a good guess. It probably the Northern Cave."

"Intentions? So it is about what Cloud thought it was?"

"Destroying Jenova," he confirmed.

The two of them paused, and Vincent turned the conversation to his rescuer. "What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. "I thought you were going to follow Yazoo and Loz."

"I figured you were easier to track. Besides, it seems you needed me more." The young woman rose fluidly to her feet and held her hand out to help him up. He gladly took it and stood, relieved to find himself standing on a whole, steady knee.

"The Northern Cave," she commented thoughtfully, her gaze going to Lucrecia briefly. "We should get going then, if you want a chance to stop them. That is, if you _do_ still want to stop them."

He met her knowing stare, aware that she probably heard him talking in his sleep. After all, it may have been her who was replying to him.

"I have to try," he answered in the end.

"Good," she said with a nod. "We should go then. The Turks are waiting for us outside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and special thanks to those who review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh boy, this is late. It would have been up sooner, but I've been busy. Please have patience with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_"It isn't fair, is it? For you to be treated this way. After all, you've done what's right. You haven't strayed from Mother's will. Why are you being punished now?_

_"Just when your life was finally beginning to make sense, your brothers ruin it for you again. You were happy, you were starting to enjoy yourself. You've even fallen in love...And where was your chance to enjoy any of this? They took it from you, possessing your life as if it was never yours to begin with._

_"But why punish your brothers? After all, they knew no better. This isn't their fault. They are not the reason you are at this point._

_"Genesis...he took your brother from you. He's doing this to him. He's forcing his hand. You know it, don't you? Kadaj would never do this alone. Kadaj could never complete it alone. Genesis is the key. He's the one to blame for taking your brother from you. He wants you all dead. He wants to ruin the life you've barely had the chance to live._

_"I could give that life to you. I have the power to save you and your brothers. I have the power to wipe Genesis from the earth. Allow me to kill Genesis, and your brothers will be free to live again._

_"I could give you what you always wanted. You would have the freedom to do as you want, to be who you want to be. _

_"I can give you that power."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it was uber short. :P Onto the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"You're here," Kadaj stated factually. He stood before the both of them on the long road that led to the center of the Forgotten City. From his spot, he could see the large, foreign structure in the distance, twisting up into the sky. Yazoo and Loz silently scrutinized him, both standing in his path. They were several meters apart, as if there was an unspoken agreement that they would not approach each other. There was a barrier between them that had never existed before.

"You're surprised?" Yazoo simply questioned, his heavy eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No, I'm not," he replied definitively, lifting his head as he took another step closer to them. "I knew you were here. That's why _I'm_ here."

Yazoo lifted a brow. At his side, Loz anxiously shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Where's Genesis?" the eldest brother asked, unable to hide the anger in his gruff voice.

"He went on ahead. I told him I needed to come here first. I need to speak with you both."

"Then speak," Yazoo said calmly.

Kadaj dropped his gaze, his eyes absently searching the ground for a moment. He moved closer to them still, the sheathed sword swaying at his side. "I wanted to tell you to not be afraid," he said softly, switching his attention between them.

"Afraid?" Yazoo repeated.

"You have to know what's happening," Kadaj continued, "And you know what my intentions are."

Yazoo grew angered and frustrated, but he managed to keep himself calm. Loz wasn't as easily subdued. He turned away from Kadaj, settling for pacing instead of taking his emotions out on his younger brother. "You have no right to do this," Yazoo said.

"No right? I have a responsibility to do this."

"We are not responsible for the world or for the state it's in," Yazoo argued, "It is not our fault that we were created flawed, and it is not up to you to correct that."

"I'm not trying to correct what we are. I've accepted that part," Kadaj replied.

"You're trying to correct what you've done. You're looking for some cosmic redemption, but you don't need it. _We_ don't need it. We have Mother."

"This is Mother's will."

"It's not!" Loz snapped, finally turning to face the youngest brother. "Mother loves us. She wouldn't ask us to die!"

"She would ask you to not be afraid," Kadaj replied slowly, his words articulate and patronizing.

"Don't you understand?" Yazoo asked, taking a predatory step forward, "If this works, Jenova will be removed from the planet. We'll die, but it won't be like before, Kadaj. We are part of Jenova. We will be purged along with her, and expelled from the planet. We will not be able to be with Aerith again. We'll be dead, exiled from the only peace we have ever known. Do you want that separation?"

Kadaj swallowed hard, unable to hide his emotions. He knew the truth, and obviously he wasn't as okay with it as he wanted them to believe. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"You don't have the right to make that choice for us!" Loz said.

"I've made choices for us for our entire existence."

"We are not the same as we were," Yazoo replied, "You're not the favorite anymore. You can't decide our fate for us."

Kadaj looked upon them with disgust, as if he was no longer sure of who he was seeing before him. "I am doing this for Mother. After she gave you life, how can you turn your back on her?"

"You're not doing this for Mother. You're doing this for yourself."

"You're wrong."

"And Genesis. Do you really think he cares? He's just like Sephiroth. He will throw you away like an empty doll when he's done."

"He is not like Sephiroth. You know nothing about him."

"Neither do you."

"I had this lecture from Vincent, I don't need it from you," the teen spat, his eyes narrowed angrily.

Yazoo withdrew slightly.

"There's nothing you can say that will change my resolve, brothers. I came here only to ease your minds, not to change mine. Whether I live or die is in Mother's hands. I have faith in her, why can't you?"

"I have faith in Mother," Yazoo replied, "What I've lost is faith in you." He paused briefly, then took another threatening step closer to the teen. "What did you do to Vincent?"

Loz looked from Kadaj to Yazoo, shocked by what he asked.

"There's no way Vincent would have let you leave after searching all this time," Yazoo elaborated, "So what did you do to him?"

Kadaj dropped his gaze shamefully. "He's alive."

"What did you do to him?" Loz demanded, his voice raising angrily. He suddenly took a lunge for his younger brother. Kadaj moved just in time, leaping back and out of his reach. Loz didn't pursue him further, but his anger was obvious in his expression.

Yazoo remained calmly in place, his gaze fixed on Kadaj. "What's happened to you?"

"I can't let anyone stop me!" Kadaj replied.

Loz stood with his fists clenched, his arms quivering in anger. He looked directly at his younger brother, his eyes unfocused and clouded with his emotions. Kadaj was forced to look at him once again, to face whatever anger he had toward him. The teen's hand slowly reached for his blade.

Loz's eyes now closed, his expression changing from angered to pained. Yazoo turned to him, a horrifying realization sinking in. "Loz?" he asked.

Their eldest brother suddenly screamed, his hands grasping for his head as he doubled over in pain. "Loz!" Yazoo said again.

Kadaj stared with wide, fearful eyes, knowing full well what was happening to him. He had experienced it before. "Loz, fight it! Fight him!" he screamed, closing the gap between them and running to him.

Yazoo was also at his side, grabbing onto his arm.

The eldest brother suddenly lashed out, striking Yazoo below the chin and knocking him to the ground. With his other hand, he grabbed Kadaj, his grip tightening around his throat. His screaming suddenly stopped, replaced by a calm silence that was frightening. Loz opened his emerald eyes and gazed directly at Kadaj, his grip growing tighter as he forced the boy to his knees.

"Loz!" Yazoo called, standing to his feet again. For a second, he didn't know what to do.

Kadaj tried in vain to get air into his lungs. His one hand clawed at Loz's wrist while the other recoiled. A burst of blue energy erupted from his palm, striking Loz directly in the chest. The blast threw the older brother back, dislodging his grip from Kadaj's throat. The teen crashed onto his back, gasping and sputtering.

Yazoo was at his side, protectively handling his brother as he recovered. Kadaj sat himself upright, his lips pulled back in a snarl as they faced their eldest brother. "Sephiroth!" Kadaj yelled, his voice coated in rage and disgust.

A few yards away, Loz stood confidently on his feet, watching the two of them smugly. He extended his left hand. A long sword appeared in his grasp, materializing out of thin air and stretching to a length that no normal man could hold. A foreign smile touched the remnant's face, accompanied by a laugh that didn't belong to him.

Yazoo helped Kadaj to his feet and the younger brother drew his sword from its sheath. He stood ready to face his brother, while Yazoo reluctantly drew his firearm.

How had it come to this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Yazoo slowly opened his eyes, allowing the bright white of the scenery to come into focus. He was staring at the gloomy afternoon sky and the canopy of the white ghost trees of the Forgotten City. For a moment, he didn't move. He could still feel the burning pain in his chest and the loss of blood as it affected every part of his body. When he finally did move, it was only his eyes.

He looked to his left at Lyra as she sat cross-legged beside him. "Morning, kitten," she teased, her gibe completely joyless and inappropriate for the situation.

He glared at her, long and hard. He didn't really want to know, but he found himself asking the obvious question anyway. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to investigate," she answered.

"We saw all the explosions all the way from the boat!" Jaika interjected enthusiastically. He sat hunched over a nearby fire, obviously cooking something.

"Explosions?" Yazoo inquired. He hadn't remembered any explosions, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. If anything, it may have happened after he lost consciousness. His thoughts drifted back to the pain in his chest and he gingerly reached for the bandage that was wrapped around his torso.

"Don't play with that," Lyra instructed, "It wasn't easy patching you all up. Luckily for you, you heal exceptionally well."

He didn't reply. His eyes searched around the campsite. None of the other members or Yuffie were in sight. Lyra must have guessed his thoughts.

"Luke, Hail, and your friend went to search around. We're all still trying to figure out what happened. Care to tell us why we found you bleeding to death and half the landscape missing?"

"My brother," he said with a sigh.

"Which one?"

"Loz."

She chuckled dryly. "He did all that?"

"He's not exactly the same." They had briefed the Enfys on the situation they were in with Genesis, but he hadn't gone into too many details. Trying to explain to her now that Loz was taken over by Sephiroth would take more effort than he was willing to exert.

"Did he also cut open your chest?"

"Yes," he said regretfully. He realized that he was Sephiroth's first victim both times he emerged. "Do you know which direction they went?" He clenched his teeth and forced down the pain as he moved to sit up.

"Easy," Lyra said, taking his shoulder and trying to push him back down. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"There's a good chance that one of my brothers is dead. And if not, they're still out there trying to kill each other. I'm not going to just lay here."

"Yazoo, they're long gone. And they were headed north over the mountains. Do you really think you can go trekking over mountains in your state?"

"I won't sit here and do nothing."

"Relax, alright? Wait till Hail and Luke get back. They might be able to tell us more about what happened, and where your brother might be going."

"I know where they're going," Yazoo said under his breath. It was obvious they were headed to the Northern Cave, where Jenova originated and where Sephiroth met his doom the first time around. He wondered who was pushing them in that direction though. Was it Sephiroth looking for Genesis so he could eliminate him? Or was it Kadaj, going to finish what he started?

It would all begin and end at the Northern Cave.

"Bone Village isn't far. I'll go get a vehicle from there," he said, trying to piece together a plan.

"If you need a vehicle, you can go there and get one...after you've healed a bit," she replied, speaking the words slowly as if she were explaining it to a child.

"Your concern is unwarranted and unappreciated."

"So is your stubbornness."

"Food?" Jaika interjected, running up to Lyra's side and holding two bowls with some unidentified food within.

"I'm not hungry," Yazoo lied.

Lyra took both bowls from the kid and deposited one onto Yazoo's lap. He was forced to take hold of it so it wouldn't spill over and injure him further.

"Just eat. You've lost a lot of blood and energy."

After glaring at her a second time, Yazoo brought the bowl up to his lips and carefully sipped some of the contents. It was soup, obviously. And surprisingly, it wasn't half bad. Though he wasn't about to admit that to Jaika, who took a seat beside Lyra with a bowl of his own.

The three of them ate their meager lunch in silence, while Yazoo's mind wandered back to his brothers. He couldn't help but be afraid. He was always watching over them, rational where they were not. Now here he was, separated while the two of them lost control of their lives.

"Just in time for lunch," Lyra commented, looking off into the distance. Yazoo followed her gaze and saw the rest of Enfys as they came walking toward the camp, Yuffie trailing behind him. Upon noticing he was awake, the ninja picked up her pace and ran up to his side.

"What happened?" the girl demanded, more confused than upset.

"It was Sephiroth," he answered her plainly, figuring there was no point in hiding the truth from her.

Her eyes went wide, like they were about to bug straight out of her head. "I knew that little weasel was planning this all along! I knew something wasn't right."

"It wasn't Kadaj," he interrupted her, knowing what she was thinking. "Sephiroth took control of Loz."

She fell silent, shocked once again. She almost looked like she didn't want to believe it. Yazoo knew she was growing fond of his brother...

Luke and Hail went to join the circle and took the food that Jaika offered them. Their attention was on Yazoo, though they refrained from asking questions for the moment.

"Well...what are we gonna do?" Yuffie asked, "We can't let him wander around, tearing up the place."

"We stopped him before, we'll stop him again," Yazoo replied, though he wasn't convinced it would be that easy.

He should have seen this coming. In fact, he had, he just hadn't wanted to accept it. He had felt Sephiroth gnawing at the back of his thoughts, tempting him with what he could accomplish. Yazoo knew that destroying Genesis would have solved the problems with the Shadow Creepers and with Kadaj. Sephiroth knew that too. He had offered several times, and each time Yazoo had been strong enough to resist him.

He guessed Loz hadn't been strong enough.

"I'm calling Vincent," Yuffie said, pulling out her phone and quickly dialing the said man's number. Yazoo made no move to stop her. After all, if there was a way to get his brothers back, Vincent would be the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, peeps. Please review. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Kadaj brought his sword around, placing the blade before his body. The sharp edge of the long sword clashed against it and energy erupted between them. The remnant felt himself spiraling down toward the ground, but it was of little consequence to him now. He had a much greater chance of being killed by the blade then dying from any impact.

He stared into Loz's eyes. Though the face looking back at him was that of his brother, he wasn't the same. There was no trace of Loz inside, only Sephiroth. He could feel his kindred energy radiating off his body. His words in Kadaj's mind were no different than the words that would occasionally come from his mouth.

But they were all lies. And Kadaj wasn't about to believe them.

He pulled away from Sephiroth, spinning in the air to avoid the swipe the greater man took for his neck. He tumbled so that he was upright, and found his footing when he reached the snow-covered ground. Immediately, he leapt again, soaring over his brother as he hovered above him. He flipped over his head and attempted to attack him from behind.

But Sephiroth was quick. He spun to meet him, a rain of feathers scattering in the air between them. His one wing was spread far as he used it to propel himself through the air, chasing after Kadaj.

The remnant was struck in the face by Sephiroth's hand, and knocked back to the snow-covered landscape. He tumbled through the frigid snowflakes, but brought himself upright again. An angry howl escaped his lips as he swung at the man, their swords colliding once again. He pressed into him with all the strength he could muster, but Loz was always stronger than him, and being possessed only made it worse.

Kadaj was thrown off balance and barely had time to lift his blade. Sephiroth's sword struck it awkwardly, threatening to dislodge the hilt from his grasp. He managed to hold onto it long enough to readjust his stance and fix his grip. He faced him and was forced to go on the defensive still. His brother stood firmly on the ground now, his blade cutting left and right.

They had been fighting for hours now. The site of the Forgotten City was far behind them, lost in the storm that seemed to appear in their wake. Trees had been shattered and uprooted in the aftermath of his clash with Sephiroth. Even Yazoo had fallen. Kadaj wasn't sure if he was still alive, but he couldn't let his fear and grief distract him.

In the end, he still had a purpose to fulfill.

He knew where Sephiroth was driving him. He was directing their fight so that they continued to press toward the Northern Cave. Sephiroth's own words and thoughts had betrayed his intentions. He was going to kill Genesis.

Kadaj wasn't about to let that happen, but even if he failed, he wouldn't let their plan be ruined. And he wouldn't let Sephiroth use his brother.

They had been used for too long, too often.

He jumped back from the one-winged angel just as a fire erupted between them. A blast of energy and steam rushed upward, clouding Kadaj's vision and disorienting him for a moment. Sephiroth was lost from his sight as he jumped further back, trying to determine what was happening.

In a flash of red, he spotted Genesis. With his red sword flaming, he leapt into the center of the battle. His sword clashed with Sephiroth's, meeting his weapon in a series of quick, precise attacks. He drove the one-winged angel back, forcing him to retreat.

A smile was on Loz's face. Genesis' emergence did nothing to deter him. It only made his objective that much easier to accomplish and for a second, Kadaj was afraid for the man who had become his mentor. He knew Sephiroth was bent on destroying him.

With a downward thrust of his wing, Sephiroth threw himself toward the sky, out of Genesis' range for the moment.

Following in suit, a large gray wing emerged from Genesis' back, stretching wide from his left side. Kadaj stared in wonder and amazement.

"Go!" Genesis yelled back at him, before he also took off into the sky, following after their opponent. The remnant stood there for a moment longer, gazing up at the two men as they clashed.

Genesis' command finally sunk in. He had his role to play, and a role only he could accomplish.

He took off running, cutting through the snow and heading in the general direction of the Northern Cave. He didn't look back at the two enemies fighting above him. He could hear the sounds of their blades clashing and of the power they both unleashed. The very air vibrated with it. Any destruction he and Sephiroth had left behind would be nothing compared to what those two former SOLDIERs could unleash.

He heard a rush of movement close by and looked back. He was caught off guard as Sephiroth flew right toward him, ignoring Genesis only long enough to land a strike. Kadaj tried in vain to avoid his cold blade and cried out as he felt it cut through the back of his shoulder. He stumbled and fell forward in the snow, but before Sephiroth could take advantage of his vulnerability, Genesis was driving him away from the remnant.

Kadaj took a moment to recover. He watched his droplets of blood stain the white snow below him as he shuddered from the searing pain. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to his feet. He turned around, facing Genesis and Sephiroth as they circled above him, the man in red fighting to protect him. He tightened his grip on his sword, watching in anger.

"Go!" Genesis said again.

As much as he wanted to stay there and finish the fight, he knew what a better victory would be. He calmed himself as much as he could and drew on the power that flowed deep inside of him - a power he had been denying himself for far too long. As much as he hated that part of who he was, it was a part he essentially needed if he was going to succeed.

The dark wing flourished from the wound on his shoulder, wracking him with an entirely different pain. But he bore through it as he thrust himself into the air, flying away from the fight and toward the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this is taking me so long... -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Bursts of energy struck the ground all around him, sending up geysers of smoke and debris from the mountain side. Kadaj did his best to avoid the blasts, but couldn't completely avoid the dust and fragments of rock that struck him as he tore through the air. He could feel the energy radiating off Sephiroth as he followed after him, managing to chase him even as Genesis tried to deter him.

The frigid air was nothing to him now. The painful wound on the back of his shoulder was forgotten in his fight to stay alive. Through the spiral of snowflakes that circled around them, caught in the arctic wind, the three one-winged fighters clashed.

Sephiroth was relentless as he pursued his diminutive remnant, his attacks more desperate than when the fight had started. He was done toying with him. There was no pleasure in it for him now. He only had one goal in mind, and that was to destroy Kadaj and Genesis. Kadaj could feel his focus and knew how determined he was. And it frightened him.

Genesis cried out in anger as he passed between them, slamming his red blade into Sephiroth's. He managed to drive him back, just enough for Kadaj to regain his senses and reign in the panic that was trying to take over.

They were at the Northern Cave now. His goal was so near, yet he felt that he was so close to failing. As long as Sephiroth was there, he could never complete his task.

Kadaj landed harshly on the ground, his legs giving out as they no longer had the strength to support him. He crashed on his hands and knees and took the coveted moment to regain some of his strength. He only needed a second, if Genesis could keep him occupied for that long. He gulped the cold air into his lungs as he fought off the aching in his muscles. The fight was lasting too long.

He turned to look back at Genesis and Sephiroth, only to find Sephiroth coming for him again. Kadaj spread his wing and prepared to take flight once more, but before he could manage, Sephiroth dove for the ground. Several meters away, he slammed his sword into the rock, causing a stream of energy to shoot across the ground. It went for Kadaj at a speed he couldn't counter, colliding into his body before he could take flight. He was thrown into the air and sent tumbling down the mountain side.

His shoulder made impact on a jagged rock, breaking his wing and shredding the skin on his back.

For a moment, the pain from the fall left him disoriented. The landscape spun around him as a wave of nausea threatened to empty his stomach. In the distance, he could hear Genesis and Sephiroth exchanging blows.

When he was level-headed again, Kadaj pushed himself upright, crying out from the pain that assailed his side. His right hand instinctively covered the injured area, pressing into the tender flesh that flared as he touched it. His rib was broken, along with the useless wing at his side. He coughed and cried out in pain as he struggled to pull himself to his feet.

He looked into distance at the other two still fighting. They were but a blur in the storm, moving so quickly. As he watched them duel, he seethed. Sephiroth had done so much to him, had taken so much from him. He wanted to drive his sword through him himself, but he knew he could not. He was still Loz, and he couldn't kill his brother.

Even though he knew he was not likely to survive. If Genesis didn't kill him, Sephiroth no doubt would.

The remnant spat out the blood that he had coughed up and took in another ragged deep breath, before he decided to keep moving. Pushing passed his pains, he slowly descended the rest of the path into the crater. As he jumped from a short ledge to the level below, he spotted a familiar smoke rising from the earth. It collected just below his feet and he jumped away just before the rearing head of a shadow creeper emerged from the ground.

It snapped it jaws loudly and leapt for him, intent on tearing him to shreds. With a quick swipe of his sword, the creature disintegrated into the wind. But by then, another dozen of the creatures appeared around him. Kadaj snarled in frustration and anger as he surveyed the crowd surrounding him, mindlessly following the will of Jenova.

They were violent, dangerous animals, but they didn't stand a chance against him. Kadaj dove into the center of the pack, striking left and right. Creeper after creeper disappeared into nothing, clearing the way as he moved further down the crater. They chased after him and nipped at his heels, but any that got close enough, he killed.

His adrenaline staved off the pain as he drew further away from the two ex-SOLDIERs. He put his own well-being aside as he leapt from another ledge, this time falling more than a few feet. But he landed gracefully, in the center of another pack of snarling creatures. He dealt with them quickly, anticipating their moves and cutting them down before any could touch him.

He killed one after another, yet they continued to multiply. He couldn't spend all his energy trying to eradicate them. He simply needed to cut a path.

A particularly loud burst of energy rang throughout the crater. Distracted, Kadaj looked back to the sky, to the fighting soldiers. Horrified, he watched the two of them suspended in the air, Sephiroth's long sword piercing Genesis through the side.

A loud cry of rage ripped from Kadaj's throat.

With a flick of his sword, Sephiroth tossed Genesis away, throwing him to the ground. The man in red crashed harshly into the rock, among the swarm of ravenous shadow creepers.

Within a second, Kadaj was at his side, kicking back the creatures who had reached him and slaughtering those who tried. He heard the voice of his brother laughing with a superiority and glee that was not his own.

"Go," Genesis said through grit teeth. Kadaj spared a second to meet his gaze, to see that even though he was injured, he was not done. "You must finish this."

"It _is_ finished," Sephiroth said, hovering high above them.

Kadaj cried in rage as he stabbed through another creeper. He swung hard and cut through another two, clearing the area before he turned his attention to Sephiroth. He could not out-run him, he knew that. Two options lay before him: kill his brother, or be killed. And he couldn't afford death - the planet couldn't afford his death.

"I will kill you, Sephiroth!" he screamed, "I swear, I will kill you!"

The one-winged angel's smile was an amused one. He flourished his blade before preparing to strike. Kadaj gripped the hilt of his sword even harder, preparing himself for the end. He ignored the part inside that was screaming in protest to the resolution he had just made. He was going to kill Loz, no matter what it took.

He readied himself to leap, but stopped when another form in the sky distracted him. Sephiroth turned just as a streak of purple cut through the surrounding white, colliding with the one-winged angel and driving him into the earth. Kadaj stared with wide eyes as burst of blue energy enveloped the place where he struck, shaking the earth and thrusting snow and wind Kadaj's direction.

He looked beyond the hand he used to shield his eyes. Cries of an other-worldly nature filled the crater as the beast that pinned Loz assaulted him. Kadaj was afraid, confused, and yet relieved. His confusion gave way to understanding when he realized what the winged beast was, and why he was fighting so vehemently.

Chaos. Vincent.

A rain of bullets cut through the snow storm, striking the ground and the shadow creepers that covered it. Kadaj looked up at the helicopter swooping down over their position, firing shots. The emblem of Shinra was barely visible as it passed over-head and Kadaj caught sight of a familiar red-head hanging out the side.

"Kadaj," Genesis said beside him, grabbing hold of his arm. The remnant looked down at him and remembered what he told him. "Leave while you have the chance."

He was pulled back to Vincent when he saw the rest of the creepers converging on him, attacking with a single focus. Chaos drew away from Loz in order to defend itself. The swarm piled on top of him, tearing at his wings and limbs. Kadaj briefly caught the glow of his raging eyes.

"Go!" Genesis said one final time.

Kadaj turned his back on the battle, running with the last of his strength, further down the cave to the blue light that resonated from the bottom of its depths.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Under the influence of power that Chaos brought with it, Vincent tore through the swarm of shadow creepers. He watched their solid forms disappear into nothingness as he attacked. The hunger for death that his entity thrived on was satisfied as he felled creature after creature; Vincent's own need for retribution were also satiated.

He was aware of the Turks' presence on the battlefield. Reno was not far away with Shelke beside him. They both endeavored to break through the mass of creepers that engulfed him, freeing Vincent for the much more important task of stopping Sephiroth.

Once again, Vincent found himself faced with a choice, and reminded of promise he had made.

He launched himself into the air, pulling away from the creatures that gouged and clawed at him. They leapt after him, but had no hope of reaching his height. He circled overhead, picking them off at a distance with his firearm. He angled himself to fly under the Turk's helicopter as it passed by, still firing at their enemies.

Movement in the distance caught his attention. He looked with curiosity at the group of people coming down the pathway of rock. It only took Vincent a second to recognize Yazoo's long silver hair. He had no idea who the rest were, but the fact that they were attacking with Yazoo gave him hope. They had a chance for victory.

Vincent turned from them and searched again for Loz. He spotted him a good distance away, plunging for the heart of the crater. With a thrust of his wings, he chased after him.

* * *

><p>Kadaj stared down at the pool of blue energy that was before him. He could feel the essence of the planet radiating off it, telling of life and vibrancy. Among the energy, he could feel the tainted vein - the same vein he was born of, the same vein he had come here to destroy. The reality that he had come to the end of his journey finally sunk it, and he realized it was the end.<p>

The life he had been given was about to be taken away.

For a second, he thought of fleeing. But that thought was quickly crushed by the reality that surrounded him. The people he cared about were fighting to survive. The evil he was destined to destroy was ravaging the land. If he didn't stop it, nobody would. He would die, his brothers would die...but in their death, many others would live. Vincent would live, Cloud would live, all the other people he and his brothers had come to care about would live.

He decided that that would be worth it.

_Don't be afraid_, his mother said to him. He could feel her there, among the life of the planet. _I will always be with you._

He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of her presence, feeling her comfort and solidarity. He understood her then, and understood her reasons, her intentions, and her love.

Aerith's presence was suddenly interrupted by the all-too-familiar presence of Sephiroth. Kadaj snapped his eyes opened and spun around, just in time to see Loz coming for him. He was unable to moved before his brother slammed into him, throwing him to the ground with as much force as Sephiroth could channel through him.

Kadaj was assaulted with pain from the force of the impact. He had no time to struggle before Sephiroth took him by the neck, cutting off his supply of oxygen. The smaller remnant fought to get away from him, taking him by the arm and trying in vain to pull his grip away. He tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword, then swung to strike Sephiroth in the head. With his free arm, Sephiroth blocked it, pinning Kadaj's arm to the ground.

He looked into the eyes of his elder brother, into the foreign emotions Sephiroth was pouring through him. He saw hatred and rage, two emotions Loz never would have directed at him.

What had he done to his brother? Kadaj would have killed Loz if only to spare him, if he had control over the sword in his hand. But he was held powerless, with his airways closed and his body battered.

He felt the lack of oxygen taking its toll, but he purposed to hold on. "Loz," he hissed, looking passed Sephiroth's emotions, "Fight him!"

Sephiroth's grip only tightened further, threatening to break his neck.

_Mother,_ he prayed in his mind, "Mother!"

A blast of energy slammed into Sephiroth from behind, jolting his body. Chaos came out of nowhere, swooping down crashing into him, dislodging his grip from Kadaj. He was pulled off the remnant and thrown to the ground, where Chaos assailed him once again.

Kadaj gulped in the cold air and coughed around the pain in his throat. He rolled over to get out of the vulnerable position as his body continued to heave, recovering slowly. His head ached painfully and the bruises on his neck were tender, but he was free and alive. From the place where he sat on his hands and knees, he watched Chaos.

The bottom of the crater suddenly went silent, and Kadaj looked with fear upon the unmoving body of his brother. He felt his stomach sink.

Chaos pulled away from Loz, standing back to its full height and facing Kadaj. The remnant turned his attention to the frightening entity, instinctively shying away. He had only heard of Chaos mentioned in passing. Vincent had never told him much about the creature, or how much he was actually in control of it.

He would have fled, if he didn't know that it was essentially Vincent. The face of the monster was definitely his and there was calmness in the eyes that no creature could have maintained on its own. Kadaj slowly relaxed as he saw the creature changing.

In a flash of purple light, Vincent, in his normal human form, was there.

The remnant sagged with relief, coughing away the rest of the soreness in his throat as he turned back to his brother.

"He's not dead," Vincent answered the question he had been afraid to ask. He was soon at Kadaj's side, stooping down to support his injured body. Kadaj leaned into him, thankful for the familiar touch.

"Where's Yazoo?" he asked, blinking the tears from his eyes as he turned back to Vincent.

"He's fine. He's waiting for your near the surface." He made a move to pull Kadaj to his feet, to start leading him back out of the depths.

"No," Kadaj said, pulling away from him, "I have to finish this."

"Kadaj!" he snapped.

Kadaj staggered from how weak he was, but managed to keep his footing as he walked back to the pit of energy. Vincent grabbed him roughly by the arm, pulling him back.

"I have to do this!" he said to Vincent.

"You don't, Kadaj. Genesis was using you, there's no guarantee this will work."

"Please don't try and stop me," the remnant begged pitifully, "I have to, for Loz."

"We'll find a way to remove Sephiroth, I promise. You'll all die if you go through with this."

"Vincent, don't make me fight you. I'm tired of fighting."

He took Kadaj firmly by the shoulders and turned him to face him. He looked directly into his eyes, forcing him to meet his stare. "I want you to live, Kadaj. Don't you understand that? I don't care what you and your brothers did before. It's forgiven. You don't have to make amends."

"We won't die, Vincent," he said with certainty.

Vincent paused briefly, examining his conviction. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I trust Mother," he answered. He dropped his sword, letting it clang harshly on the ground. "Trust her, too."

For a moment, Vincent didn't answer. He continued to hold the remnant by the arms, reluctant to let him go. Kadaj could see the fear in his eyes, and the pain behind his stoic expression. He remembered the time several months ago, when they were in Midgar together. Kadaj had asked Vincent to go with him, to run away and leave his obligations behind. Now here they were, reversed. Kadaj couldn't help but smile at the way things had turned out.

"I want you there with me, Vincent," he said. "I want you to witness it."

Vincent was clearly bothered. He took a moment to decide. "If you're wrong about this, you'd be asking me to witness your death."

"I _won't _die," he reiterated. "Please. Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Obviously, this story isn't gonna be as long as "Pity" or "Pitiful" was. It's not at the end yet, but it's getting there. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have really got to update this thing more often. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

The battle within the Northern Cave had finally died down. The fighters that remained took a much needed respite, but they were reluctant to let down their guard. They cautiously surveyed the area, looking for any Shadow Creepers that had not been destroyed. Besides the howling wind, and the noise of the chopper above them, the place was quiet.

The area was filled with signs of the battle that had just taken place. They had all survived, but not all had made it out unscathed. Artemis had an injured arm, and Reno was certain he had broken his nose during the battle.

All of that, Yazoo didn't care about. There was only one thing on his mind, as he turned away from his companions.

With rushed steps, he made his way to Genesis, as the man lay still and bleeding on the ground. It was obvious he was dying, with the severe wound through his body. His breathing was labored and his expression was so obviously pained. Yazoo couldn't have cared less. He only hoped the man's death would be slow and agonizing as he reached him, shoving his foot into his neck.

"Yazoo!" Shelke's reprimanding voice came from behind him.

"Where is he?" Yazoo demanded, the softness of his voice contrasting his violent actions. He lessened the pressure on his neck only enough so that the ex-SOLDIER could speak.

Though battered and weak, Genesis smiled. "He's gone, Yazoo. Kadaj will fulfill his purpose. Nothing can stop him now, and before the day is over, all of us will be no more."

The remnant pressed harder into him again, but Genesis' smile only grew, a strangled laugh escaping his throat. "I have kept my honor. Through your brother, Sephiroth will be redeemed."

"Yazoo," Shelke said again, her tone softer this time.

"I will not let you destroy us."

"'My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation. And your eternal slumber...'"

Yazoo narrowed his eyes, confused by his words.

"'I offer thee this silent sacrifice.'"

Yazoo pulled away from him, realizing what was happening. The man was no longer whole and rational. He took a step back from him, trying to calm the anger that longed to be released on something. He watched as Genesis' eyes rolled back and his head fell to the side.

Shelke stepped up to his side, looking at the ex-SOLDIER critically. He wasn't dead, but with the wound he suffered, it wouldn't be long. "Go find your brothers," she said to Yazoo, ushering him along. "I'll take care of him."

He wasn't sure what she meant by 'take care of', but he didn't bother asking. He did as she said and left Genesis behind, climbing down the path that led to the bottom. Without asking or acknowledging, half of the Enfys followed him down, ready to assist him if necessary. He wondered where this type of concern from them had come from.

It was certainly a different feeling, knowing that someone other than his brothers had his back.

* * *

><p>Unsurely, Vincent followed a few steps behind Kadaj. He watched the remnant as he limped through the depths of the planet. He kept his hand cautiously on Cerberus, searching for any dangers that might be lurking in the distance. There was nothing around them but the atmosphere of energy, and the depths that expanded endlessly below them. The hovering platform of rock was stable beneath their feet as Kadaj continued downward, moving with a focus and determination that surprised Vincent.<p>

It was like the remnant was being led, or drawn, further and further downward. It was an unsettling realization.

Unintelligible howls could be heard in the distance, as if the very planet was groaning, or conversing with itself. The very air around them felt charged with pain and anxiety, as if it wasn't even sure what the outcome here would be.

But they continued on, deeper and deeper into the heart of the planet.

As they walked along the path that had been cut for them, Vincent had the feeling that they weren't walking alone. He looked around the ethereal space, but there was nothing nearby. Not even a demented creature born from the planet's pain.

Kadaj didn't glance back at him once. He walked as if he wasn't even there, continuing unwavering till they came to the end of their path. Before them, the path broke off into the nothing, leaving no more than a cliff's edge as a precursor to the space below. Kadaj stopped at the edge.

Vincent kept some distance between them and opted to remain silent as the boy looked around the expanse, as if searching for something. He uttered something Vincent couldn't understand as he extended his arms at his sides.

For a long moment, he remained that way, unmoving. And though it wasn't apparent that something was happened, Vincent could feel it. There was a shift in the energy around them, like the very medium was moving. He dared to look away from Kadaj for a second to glance at their surroundings, and at the streams of energy that were undulating.

Something was definitely happening.

Kadaj's head fell back as a stream of black energy gathered at his feet.

* * *

><p>Yazoo brought himself to a skidding halt at the bottom of the crater, looking with shock at his elder brother as he lay on the ground. His injuries were clear even from the distance between them. If Yazoo hadn't know any better, he might have thought him dead. He was unmoving and broken, but he breathed. And Yazoo could tell, deep inside, he was still possessed.<p>

He pulled his gaze away from his brother and searched around, but there was no sign of Kadaj or Vincent. He knew logically there was only one place they could have gone. But surely, Vincent wouldn't have let him go willingly. He would have tried stopping him. He would be trying to stop him still. Just as Yazoo needed to try and stop him.

He walked to the edge of the stable earth and looked down at the battered katana left forgotten on the ground.

The Enfys joined him at the bottom of the crater, stirring up the dirt and rocks and they came beside him. They looked from him to his brother, then to the pool of energy he stood before.

"Don't tell me you're going in there," Luke said from behind him, but he could barely hear him.

His attention was captivated by the energy, and what he knew was inside. He could feel it calling him. Something inside was pulling him.

The pain hit him suddenly, and powerfully. He doubled over with a cry of agony and crashed to the ground.

"Yazoo!" they all exclaimed at once, circling around him.

The pain shot up from his core all through his limbs, tearing through him and spreading like molten iron through his veins. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen as he curled in on himself, screaming. He felt one of them hold his head, trying to steady him as he convulsed, but their touch was but a whisper compared to the screaming of his agony.

He could feel that something inside him was tearing apart, deep in his genetic make up. He knew that this was the moment that Kadaj had been striving for.

"He's doing it too!" Luke exclaimed, and Yazoo understood he meant Loz.

They were both dying.

He hadn't believed that Kadaj would actually go through with it until then. Their own brother was killing them.

He was aware of the power leaving him, being pulled from his body. Lyra and Hail yelled back and forth at each other, frightened and confused about what to do. No doubt, they could see his power leaving him and see his body being torn apart.

There he was, dying with people he didn't even consider his friends, and with Sephiroth possessing his brother's battered body. But Loz _was_ there. They would die together, like they had done before. And they would die unafraid.

Yazoo forced his eyes open, intent on having one last glimpse at his elder brother. But what he saw before him wasn't Loz, or even a member of the Enfys. It was Aerith standing there, gazing down at him lovingly, her presence reassuring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Everything within the infirmary was still and quiet. Tifa had taken to stalking around the room again, allowing her thoughts to run away with her. She listened absently to the sounds of the machines and the voices of the medics from the other rooms. They were all just noise to her, a repetitive chorus that kept her company while she waited for Cloud to awaken.

And he _would_ awaken. She reassured herself of that constantly. They had been through worse. She had been at his side then and she was intent on being at his side still. For the rest of their lives, she decided she would be at his side.

Whatever happened, they would be together.

A change in the beeping of the monitors pulled her from her train of thought. She turned to look back at Cloud. He was convulsing on the bed.

"Cloud!" she called, running to his side. She grabbed hold of his arms in an attempt to keep him still, but jumped back when she noticed the black smoke rising from his body. She stared in shock as it flowed from his limbs, as if extracted from him. It felt like forever as she watched and as he lay there tensely, with the monitors going erratic.

But as suddenly as the fit came, it left. Cloud slumped back into the bed and, with a gasp, opened his eyes. His mako-filled irises took in the ceiling of the infirmary, before they slowly turned to her.

* * *

><p>Vincent took a step back as the stream of black coiled around his feet. It traveled passed him unaffectedly and converged on Kadaj, gathering around the remnant as he remained standing there with his arms at his sides. His stood with his eyes closed and his head back, absorbed in the moment.<p>

Vincent watched apprehensively. He was ready to act if need be, though he wasn't sure what he alone could do. The atmosphere around them was uneasy and upset, shifting and howling. The black stream continued to flow toward Kadaj, drawn to him directly. Vincent had little idea of what he was doing, but as he noticed the dark stream joining together and forming a mass, he began to understand.

Among the tainted black stream of life, a faint light shown.

Kadaj was summoning.

Summoning Jenova.

"Kadaj!" he called to him, but his voice was lost in the depths. He went to step closer to him, but a force like a wall pushed him back, preventing him from interfering. He wasn't sure if this was part of Kadaj's plan or not, but the fact that he could not be near him frightened him. If his plan did go awry,Vincent needed to be near.

The air about them began to blow toward the dark entity Kadaj was summoning. It shook the ethereal depths and disturbed the untainted Lifestream that flowed everywhere around them. Vincent could hear voices now, echoes of the lives the Stream once inhabited. They were afraid, just as Vincent was afraid.

"Kadaj!" he screamed again.

The remnant stood his ground firmly. His posture was strong and determined, and he solidly remained unafraid as the entity he summoned gathered its full strength. The dark stream formed into a twisted unnatural body, continuing to gather every cell that made her. As Vincent watched closely, he noticed the stream was not only coming from the planet, but from Kadaj himself.

Jenova was almost complete now. She rose up higher than the platform on which Kadaj stood, staring down at him with a light glowing in her eyes. The face she wore was expressionless, yet Vincent could see her anger, her terror, and every other foul emotion that made her.

And though Kadaj was weakening, and his very body was being pulled apart, he was not afraid. He was strong, even as he fell to his knees with his head bowed toward the ground.

"Kadaj!" Vincent tried once more to reach him, to push passed the force that held him at bay. But he could not get near him. He could only watch as Jenova's twisted form hovered over Kadaj, as his summoning tore him apart slowly, as her twisted words that only the teen could understand flooded the area. Vincent could only watch.

He pulled Cerberus from its holster, but the sudden gale ripped the weapon from his hand. It was pulled away into the unknown, leaving him without an offense. He still had Chaos in his arsenal. He could call forth the creature and try to break through. Kadaj was dying and his plan was failing. He knew he had to do something.

But the idea left him. Just as soon as he thought of it, he abandoned it. And he didn't understand why. He just knew somehow that it was unnecessary.

The presence he had felt when they entered the planet suddenly felt so much more profound, like it was there, standing right beside him. Reluctantly, Vincent pulled his attention away from Kadaj and looked behind. Aerith was there, standing not a meter away. The surprise and shock Vincent felt was only brief.

As if he were not there, she stepped forward, gliding right passed him. Despite the storm and despite the resistance, she approached Kadaj, stepping through the tainted Lifestream to get to him. It parted for her as if repelled by her presence. The air around them shifted once more, and the chorus of voices changed pitch.

Vincent's gaze was only on Aerith now, transfixed.

She reached Kadaj and without pause, she walked right through him. She stood directly where he stood, her body showing through his. Kadaj's head remained bowed the entire time, as if he were oblivious to Jenova and Aerith. He was still as Aerith knelt on the ground, mimicking his position. The remnant brought his hands together before his chest.

Suddenly, Vincent understood. And he was no longer afraid.

A small glow emanated from the center of Kadaj's chest. It showed through his back, gradually growing in intensity. It was bright and powerful, so much so that Vincent could feel its affects even at his distance. It was magnificent and full of life in its pure, unadulterated form. It was magic and materia at its strongest: Holy.

Jenova screamed. Vincent heard no sound and could understand no words, but he knew she screamed. He felt her anger and terror as they affected their surroundings. That anger was toward Kadaj, the remnant who was no longer just a remnant. He was a weapon, something more powerful than Jenova could contend - weapon that was wielded by the planet itself.

The light of Holy continued to grow stronger. Vincent could no longer look at it directly. He could only trust that Kadaj was still before him and not already absorbed into Jenova. He felt the Harbinger shrieking and felt her anger as she attacked Kadaj, trying to stop him. But it was too late.

The remnant who had been born of her hatred and need for destruction was now her undoing.

The light intensified to the point where Vincent had to cover his eyes. He felt its energy envelop him, touching him with a power that made Chaos pale in comparison. He turned his body away from it, trying in vain to shield himself as the power erupted in a soundless, purging explosion.

He was thrown back by the force of it, sent crashing into the hard platform. He slammed into it harshly and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was dreading writing that chapter the most, since it was kinda what the whole story was about. I hope it turned out as great as I wanted it.**

**As always, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's probably pretty obvious by now, but this story is almost done. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Vincent pushed passed the pain in his body and forced himself to open his eyes. Very slowly, his blurry vision adjusted, giving him view of the pale blue light that surrounded him. The space around him was far from quiet, and yet the noises were soft, peaceful. He listened to them in his disoriented state while his mind sorted itself back together.

When he did finally realize where he was, he sat up, ignoring his pain. He looked immediately to the edge of the platform, not sure what he would find there. If he would find anything at all.

But Kadaj was there. He lay on his side, unmoving.

Vincent called his name, but he got no response. He pulled himself to his feet and quickly rushed to the boy's side, falling to his knees on the ground beside him. He looked over the remnant's frail form, shaken by his appearance. The hair was gone from his head.

"Kadaj," he said softly, laying his hand on his neck and searching for a pulse. He felt it, slow but steady. He was alive, like he had said he would be, but Vincent wondered if he would _stay_ alive. He looked around for any sign of Aerith, but she was gone. Surely, she wouldn't leave Kadaj to die down there. Not after all he had done for her. He just had to trust that she was with him even now.

"Vincent?" Kadaj spoke, his voice so weak he could barely hear him.

"I'm here," he answered, sliding his hands under his body and lifting him up from the ground, cradling him against him. Kadaj shifted his head, laying it against the other man's shoulder. He gripped the front of his cloak, as if to make sure he was really there. "You did it," Vincent said levelly, the gravity of that fact sinking in. Kadaj had actually succeeded in destroying Jenova. She was gone from the planet - Sephiroth was gone from the planet.

Kadaj smiled weakly. "I told you." He slowly opened his eyes, revealing irises that were no longer green. They were nothing but black. His stare was unfocused, as if he were looking beyond Vincent, at nothing in particular. His smile slowly faded away.

"I can't feel my brothers," he said, but he didn't seem frightened. "I don't feel anything. Not Sephiroth, not Jenova. It's so...empty."

"You're not empty," Vincent assured him.

Kadaj smiled again. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye as the black of his irises slowly receded. The black was replaced by a soft hazel and left behind a pupil that was the normal round. The teen's eyes finally came into focus and he looked upon Vincent like he was seeing him for the first time. " No...I'm free," he said.

His eyelids slid shut again and he slumped against Vincent's chest. He remained unmoving, breathing deeply and steadily, his hand still gripping Vincent's cloak.

Vincent gathered him more closely and lifted him from the ground. He cradled him in his arms and carried him out of the crater, just like he had carried him out of the Forgotten City all those months ago.

* * *

><p>Vincent stepped out into the crater, looking upon the aftermath of the battle that took place. The only signs of the Shadow Creepers that remained were the damage they had done to the land, and to the fighters who were there. Nearly all of them were gathered at the bottom of the crater. The Turks, the members of AVALANCHE, even the Enfys.<p>

"Vincent!" Yuffie yelled first. She ran at him, and he was sure if he hadn't been holding Kadaj, she would have thrown her arms around him from relief. He could tell she was upset and had been worried. But now, seeing that he was okay, she smiled. Just a little bit.

Shelke slowly made her way to Yuffie's side. Vincent noticed something about the girl seemed off, but all in all, she was alright. Her gaze was on Kadaj. "He did it," she said.

"She fell over back there," Yuffie said, gesturing to Shelke. "We didn't know what was wrong with her."

"I felt Jenova leaving me," Shelke elaborated, "Or whatever little bit of her I had, but...it was nothing compared to what Yazoo and Loz went through."

Vincent looked to the two brothers who had been laid beside one another on the ground, made comfortable while the Turks got ready to move them. They were just like Kadaj - missing any sign that they had ever been part of Jenova. They were also both unconscious. Most likely, it would take them a while to recover.

"How are they?" he asked, taking a step closer to them, bringing Kadaj nearer to his brothers.

"I think they'll be alright," Tseng answered him, as he stood nearby. The Enfys were crowded around, all five of them looking as if they were anxious about leaving the brothers' side.

"We're done here then," Vincent said, the words spoke with finality.

Tseng nodded solemnly, gesturing to the top of the crater. "The chopper will take us back home."

Vincent nodded, holding Kadaj more firmly as he began the ascent. The Turks and the Enfys moved to help carry the other brothers while Shelke and Yuffie hovered nearby, looking just as reluctant to leave them as Enfys had been. Vincent couldn't help but smile at the way things turned out. He never would have imagined...

He never would have imagined Jenova would one day be gone, that he would have sons to take care of, that Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz would ever return to the world - much less find their place in it. But those things _had_ happened. And he realized, somewhere along the way, he had found peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Everything that had happened previously felt like a dream. He couldn't imagine being so angry, so desperate, so full of need and desire. He couldn't imagine the pain he had felt or the emptiness. He remembered all of it, yet it felt so unreal.

He had been dead and he was given the chance to live again, and the choice to be who he wanted. He no longer had to serve anyone or compete with anything. Mother had given him a life he never thought he would have.

Through the trials, the ups and downs, the fights and the victories, she had always been there with him. And she had given him the thing he wanted most. He was free.

Kadaj slowly opened his eyes, facing the world for the first time since the purging. He wondered how much time had gone by. He knew he had been sleeping for a while.

He was at the WRO, that much was obvious. He was in the infirmary on one of their beds. Everything around him was still and quiet. There were no medics giving orders, no patients screaming in agony. It was very peaceful.

Kadaj shifted in the bed, rolling over to take a look at Vincent, who he knew was standing there. The man in red was gazing out the window, apparently staring off at nothing yet caught in deep thought. Upon noticing Kadaj move, he turned his way and a look of relief changed his expression. "Good morning," he said with his usual flat tone. Yet to Kadaj, the words were spoken very warmly.

"Good morning," he replied, for lack of anything else to say. He looked around the room. "Where's Yazoo and Loz?"

"They're here. They're fine."

"Are they awake? Were they hurt at all?" he inquired, suddenly worried.

"Nothing too serious."

"And Loz?"

"He's fine. He's all himself. Sephiroth is gone, permanently."

He let out a sigh of relief. Their victory was complete. They were all alive and whole.

He moved and Vincent was soon at his side, giving him a hand as he sat up. He still felt very weak. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"A little over a week."

He ran his hand over his head, over the long strands of hair. As they fell and tickled his face, they caught his eye. He pulled a few strands forward to get a better look at them and was surprised by what he saw.

"It's black," he said.

Vincent seemed amused. He went to the desk in the room and took the mirror that had been set on it. Most likely, he had it brought in for Kadaj when he awoke. The boy snatched it from him quickly and looked at his reflection.

He had black hair, nearly the same length it was before. And his eyes were no longer green, but brown. Everything else about him was relatively the same, except he had a little more color to his cheeks. He shifted the raven strands of hair, making sure they fell right. "I like it," he decided in the end.

"Hojo had black hair," Vincent commented dryly, "I guess that's where it came from."

Kadaj looked over at him with a smile. "_You_ have black hair. I think I prefer associating it with you."

"Hmph," Vincent said with smile.

"Besides...it makes us look more alike, like we could actually be father and son."

"I suppose you're right."

Kadaj set the mirror down and stared at the man soberly, suddenly overcome with everything that had happened. Here they were, speaking as if nothing had happened, as if they were back home, living their life as usual. "I'm sorry about your leg."

Vincent turned back to the window briefly. "Think nothing of it."

"I shouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kadaj, I told you. It's forgiven."

A moment of silence came between them. Kadaj absently stared down at the bed, sorting through his thoughts and emotions. "What about Cloud? How's he doing?"

"He was awake before we came back. He's fully recovered from his injuries."

The boy felt an immense amount of relief. Cloud's life had been nothing but ruined by Sephiroth. He more than anyone deserved a happy ending in all of this.

He focused on Cloud for the moment, reluctant to bring up the other person who needed discussing. "Genesis?"

"Hmph," Vincent said again, though this time, he uttered the noise in contempt. "He disappeared."

"Disappeared?" he repeated, surprised.

"It was during the purging. Shelke thinks he might have been expelled with Jenova, but I'm not so sure. I think he escaped while the Turks were distracted."

Kadaj could only hope. "He wasn't a bad person, you know," Kadaj said after a moment of contemplating.

"Well you'll never be able to convince me of that," Vincent replied.

Kadaj nodded, preferring not to argue over the subject. Most likely, it was something they would never agree on. And in the end, it didn't really matter. Genesis was gone, and his plans were over with. Chances were, he would never see him again.

"Your brothers are probably anxious to see you," Vincent said, breaking the silence. "I'll go find them."

"Vincent," Kadaj said, stopping him before he left the room. He turned back to the boy and approached the bed when he realized he was trying to stand. He took hold of him as the teen stood unsteadily to his feet, taking a moment to adjust. His purged body felt different, but he was certain he would get used to it in time. Vincent made sure he was stable before he withdrew.

"I want to thank you, Vincent, for trusting me. And for staying with me. It gave me strength, knowing you were there."

The gunman smiled softly. "I told you I'd watch over you. And I still will."

Kadaj nodded and drew into him, taking him in a tight embrace. He held him for a long while, until Vincent's arms were around him, returning the hug.

They eventually parted and Kadaj's gaze fell to the floor, as he suddenly felt awkward.

"I'll go find Yazoo and Loz."

* * *

><p>"The fight was epic, believe me!" Jaika explained, still as enthusiastic about whole incident as he had been a week ago. Yazoo didn't know why he hadn't stopped talking about it yet. Perhaps it was the only exciting thing he had ever witnessed in his twelve years. Then again, he lived among thieves. He had to have seen something exciting.<p>

"If you had been in the midst of it, you wouldn't think it was so great," Hail said dryly.

"But that's why I know it was so epic. I could see everything from where I was!"

Yazoo turned his attention away from the boy. He decided he had heard enough talk about that fight. He instead looked to Loz, but wasn't sure if watching him argue with Yuffie was any better. He had the distinct feeling that his chronic boredom was bound to come back.

Yazoo, Loz, the ninja girl, and the whole of Enfys were gathered there upon the roof of the WRO headquarters. Though the work of the personnel never seemed to end, at least the world around them was no longer in chaos. Midgar was finally quiet, or at least as quiet as it could get. It was still dangerous in the outskirts of the ruined city, with all the creatures that still lurked around, but at least Jenova was no longer trying to sunder the world.

"What are you all going to do now?" Yazoo asked the Enfys, interrupting their conversation. The five of them paused and all looked between each other, as if they hadn't really discussed it.

"We don't know, really," Hail said, "I suppose we could go back to Kalm. There's still plenty of work for people like us to do. There's no rabid shadow creepers left, but there's still other creatures that prey on people."

"What about you?" Luke asked, "You going to go traveling all over the map again?"

"I honestly don't know," Yazoo answered. It was certainly a possibility.

"Yazoo! Loz!" Shelke called them from the entrance to the building, making everyone turn to look her direction. "Kadaj is awake!"

* * *

><p>Kadaj waited anxiously on the bed. His hands were beside him on the edge of the mattress, gripping it and ungripping it in time with the clock. It had been several minutes since Vincent left. His brothers would almost be there. But what would he say to them? He <em>had<em> been right about everything, but he knew he had hurt them. He didn't know what to expect, or what they would say to him. Would their relationship ever be the same again?

Not like it had been consistent before. After coming back from the dead, they all immediately started pulling apart. And now Jenova no longer tied them together. They would always be brothers, they would always share the same genes, but the bond that Jenova gave them was forever severed.

The sound of footsteps outside the door made him look up. Not two seconds later, Vincent was back at the door. Shelke was at his side. They both stopped just before entering and moved aside for Yazoo and Loz.

It felt like looking upon them for the first time. They were the brothers that he knew so well and yet he could no longer feel them, no longer sense them. They were normal humans, just like him.

Yazoo's hair wasn't as long as it had been before, since he had lost it as well, but the dark brown strands were on their way there. Loz's hair had grown back to its normal length and was nearly the same color as Yazoo's.

Loz was smiling when he entered the room, and Kadaj was relieved he had his joyous expression to wipe away the image of Sephiroth controlling him from his mind. Yazoo wasn't smiling, but Kadaj could tell that he was just as happy, in his own serene way.

They approached the younger brother's bed, but they said nothing. And Kadaj said nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. For a moment, they all stood there, silent.

Yazoo finally smiled as he reached out and grabbed a strand of Kadaj's hair.

Then Kadaj realized, they didn't need to say anything. Words were never necessary between them, and that hadn't changed.

They were brothers. They always would be.

That would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It seems like everyone thought chapter 17 was the last chapter. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Tifa stepped out of the bar and into the brisk morning air. The autumn season had brought a chill with it, warning of the winter that was soon to come. The hour was still early and the streets were still relatively quiet. Tifa took a moment to enjoy the peace and to bask in the simplicity her life had fallen back into.

Things were finally, truly right in the world. And things in her home weren't bad either.

She thought back to Cloud, wishing he were there to spend the quiet morning with, but he had left Edge the previous night. For the first time in two months, they were apart. They hadn't left each other's side since he awoke from his coma and now it felt unnatural not having him there.

But she knew it wouldn't be long before he came back. And they would enjoy many more peaceful mornings together.

"Tifa!" the sound of Yuffie calling her name broke her quiet moment. Surprised, she looked down the street, through the small crowd of people. She saw the young woman not far away, waving her arm emphatically for her to see. Tifa smiled at the pleasant, unexpected appearance of her friend and returned her wave.

As the small crowd of pedestrians moved along, she saw that Yuffie wasn't alone. Shelke was standing by her side, calmly keeping pace as the ninja rushed up to greet Tifa. Trailing not far behind was Loz.

Yuffie finally reached her, with a smile stretched across her face.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon," Tifa commented as the small group gathered around.

"Well we're not staying long," the ninja replied, "Materia won't just come looking for you. You have to find it!"

"I see. "

"Where's Cloud?" Yuffie asked, "We need to talk to him."

"Sorry, you just missed him."

"What?" Yuffie exclaimed.

"He left for Nibelheim last night."

"Just our luck," the girl grumbled.

"I told you you should have called first," Shelke commented simply.

"I know," she drawled.

Tifa glanced up at Loz. The brown-haired man was standing there with an amused expression, but he didn't say anything. He returned her stare and his soft smile took on a different edge.

"He'll be back in a few days, if you want to stick around," Tifa said, turning back to the ninja.

"We can't wait that long," she responded simply, her expression flat.

"We could try meeting him on his way back?" Shelke suggested.

"I suppose so..." Yuffie grumbled. For a moment, the small group of materia hunters were silent, then Yuffie unexpected perked up. "Do you have any food to eat? I'm starving."

Tifa chuckled softly and gestured to the bar. "I was about to make breakfast."

"Great!" Without hesitation, Yuffie went into the bar. Offering a grateful smile, Shelke followed in after her. Tifa stared after the two of them, then turned to look at Loz, wondering how the three of them had ever teamed up to form the group they were. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, especially with how much Yuffie and Loz didn't get along several months ago. She wasn't even sure they got along now, and yet, they were working together.

Maybe that was where Shelke fit in. Maybe she kept them civil.

Loz made his way to the door, but he didn't enter in after his friends. He stopped just outside and faced Tifa, still smiling. She returned the gesture awkwardly.

"So brother will be back in a few days?" he asked.

Brother. She supposed they would never stop calling Cloud that.

"Yes, he will," she answered, feeling a bit awkward about the conversation.

"Good," he replied simply, and unexpectedly. "but if he ever doesn't come back sometime...you know how to find me."

He turned and entered the bar after that, joining his companions. Tifa stood outside a moment longer, shaking her head and smiling. Putting the awkward moment from her mind, she followed them back inside Seventh Heaven.

* * *

><p>"I knew we'd find you in here," Luke said flatly, drawing Yazoo's attention away from the table he had been unintentionally staring at. He looked up at the Enfys as they all came to stand by his table, each with annoyed and disappointed expressions all their own.<p>

Yazoo didn't reply. He only smiled as he leaned back into his chair. Lyra drew into closer, scrutinizing him carefully. "You're not drunk again, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not drunk," he said.

"Good," Hail commented, her stare disapproving.

"Are you finally leaving today?" Yazoo asked, doubtful.

"Yes, we're leaving," Luke answered.

"It took you long enough."

"Hey!" Lyra snapped, "We had obligations in this town. We couldn't just up and leave them."

He only smiled. He set his glass down on the table and scooted his chair back, making ready to leave the bar. He had come to Kalm first after leaving Nibelheim, knowing he would most likely find the group there. For several weeks now, he had been staying with them as they wrapped things up in the small town. He honestly hadn't expected they would be there so long.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" Jaika asked, hoping he had changed his mind by then.

The rest of them looked like they were hoping otherwise.

"Thanks, but I think I prefer traveling alone."

"Suit yourself," Hail said with a shrug, "but if ever you're in a bind, just give us a call."

Yazoo nodded. "I will."

It was apparent it was time for them to leave now. Hail punched him playfully on the shoulder before walking on by, heading out of the bar. Luke offered him a handshake while Artemis only nodded her head to him. Lyra also shook his hand, while Jaika - the innocent child that he was - hugged him. Yazoo tensed up immediately, but didn't complain as the kid squeezed him as hard as he could.

"See ya around, Yazoo!" he said, before following Lyra out of the bar. Yazoo watched them all leave, then even after that, watched the closed door. He supposed it was time for him to get going as well. Sitting around there wasn't going to satiate his boredom.

He rose to leave, but stopped when a familiar head of red hair caught his attention. He smiled deviously, before making his way to the counter at which Reno sat. He leaned against it, directly beside the Turk.

"Are you following me?" he asked.

Reno smiled and turned toward him. "Of course not. I was just in town. Pure coincidence," he said, but with the way he said it, Yazoo wasn't inclined to believe him.

"I thought Rufus was convinced we were no longer a problem to worry about?"

"He is," Reno said, turning to face him more, "Seriously, the president didn't send me. It's my day off. I'm here all on my own."

"Really?" Yazoo asked, raising a brow.

"Really."

"In that case, would you like a ride?"

"A ride? A ride where?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know yet. But I'm bored and you amuse me."

Reno laughed. "Well as much as I would like to help you with your boredom, Shinra is expecting me back tomorrow."

"Then disappoint him."

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

Yazoo only smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out enough gil to pay for both his drink and the Turk's. He set on the counter, then lifted his brow at the Reno again, silently repeating his question. The red-head stared at him long and hard, as if contemplating his options. When they had been staring for a long while, and it didn't seem like Reno was any closer to deciding, Yazoo broke away from him.

"I'll see you around," he said casually, making his way to the door.

"Wait!" Reno called, stopping him.

The Turk quickly downed his glass then stood from the counter. "Someone has to keep an eye on you. You may not be a threat to the planet anymore, but everyone knows you're still dangerous."

His assessment amused him. "You're coming with me then?"

"Yeah," he agreed reluctantly.

Yazoo's smile only grew. This was certainly going to be amusing.

* * *

><p><em>Wark!<em>

Kadaj attempted to ignore the feathered creature a little while longer as he hurriedly took in all the words on the page of the book. The chocobo squawked again, jumping around in an agitated dance while trying to get his attention. Sighing softly, Kadaj turned his attention from the book to his favorite little creature.

He stood from his spot on the floor and went into the kitchen, holding his book still while keeping his finger between the pages. The chocobo followed behind him, growing more excited as he reaching into the cupboard and pulled out the gashyl greens he had collected over the week. He took the container with him and went back to the couch, taking his previous seat next to the pile of books on the floor.

He reached into the container and pulled out some greens for his friend, while he resumed his reading.

He continued reading even as he heard the front door open. He ignored Vincent as he came into the house, and ignored his flat expression as he looked to the pile of books.

"More?" he asked simply.

"Yes," the teen replied. The chocobo bit his finger while trying to get the food, yanking Kadaj from his reading. He hissed and withdrew his hand, glaring at his pet.

"What are you reading?" the unexpected guest asked.

Kadaj lifted his head, staring at Cloud in surprise. The man was standing next to Vincent in the kitchen, looking upon Kadaj and the chocobo with an amused smile.

"Brother," he simply said, still surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I had a delivery in town. I thought I'd stop by and see how you guys were doing."

Kadaj smiled awkwardly and looked down at the disorderly pile of books at his feet, then at his chocobo pet who was still prancing around excitedly. It ran its way over to Cloud and looked at the guest curiously.

"Who's this?" Cloud asked, chuckling at the bird as it squawked at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some greens, offering them to the yellow creature.

"Xenos," Kadaj answered, setting his book down on the couch, face open so he would remember his spot. He approached the baby chocobo and crouched down to its height, ruffling its feathers as it ate from Cloud's hand.

"I'm starting to regret buying him," Vincent remarked.

"You'll appreciate him once he's large enough to ride," Kadaj replied. "Vincent got him for me," he explained to Cloud.

He had given it to him shortly after his brothers left, while he was in a melancholy mood. The bird had helped cheer him immediately, though it kept Vincent awake most nights.

"I'll appreciate him once he's large enough to sleep outside," Vincent said.

Kadaj stared at him flatly, but didn't say anything in return.

"Will you be in town long?" Kadaj asked the blond, "You could stay here, if you want."

"No, I'm only here for the day. I have some more deliveries to make on my way."

"Oh." Kadaj couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He was feeling a little lonely without his brothers there.

"What's with all the books?" Cloud asked, gesturing to the pile.

"Kadaj is collecting them," Vincent explained.

"Really?"

Kadaj smiled, a little awkward. He had recently discovered he had the unsatisfiable urge to learn. To learn anything and everything. Loz's room had been practically converted to storage for all the books he had collected.

The ringing of Vincent's phone interrupted their light conversation. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the number. "Reeve," he told them, before turning away and disappearing into his bedroom. Cloud was left in the kitchen with Kadaj and the chocobo. For a while, the two of them were quiet, simply watching the chocobo as it contently ate the greens Cloud had given him.

"How are Yazoo and Loz?" the blond asked, breaking the silence.

Kadaj shrugged, "Good, I suppose. Last time we talked they were, at least. Shelke talks to Vincent a lot, so I know how Loz is doing. Yazoo doesn't really check in though."

"Don't worry, he's fine," Cloud said with a smile.

Kadaj's raised brow begged him to elaborate.

"I talked with Shinra this morning. He said he has Reno following Yazoo."

Kadaj wasn't sure if he should be relieved by that information or not. "He _still_ doesn't trust us?"

"Rufus is just being careful. He's skeptical, but I think he knows you're not a threat anymore. And you have to remember, Genesis is still out there."

Kadaj decided to forgo talking about Genesis. He instead addressed another issue that had been bothering him. "What about you?" he asked, "Do you trust us yet?"

Cloud kept his gaze on the chocobo. "I trust you, Kadaj." He was very specific.

"But not my brothers?"

"I don't trust Loz."

Kadaj smiled dryly and rose from his crouched position, "You don't have to worry about him, concerning Tifa."

"Really?" he asked, unbelieving. "You got pretty worked up when you learned about it."

"We were different then. We shared a lot of things, and things affected all of us. We're not so connected anymore, you know?" He shrugged. "Besides, she already had your heart, I didn't think she should have his too."

Cloud stared at him strangely, but he ignored the look.

"If you trust me, then trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about."

In the end, Cloud nodded, conceding.

Kadaj looked over at Vincent in his bedroom, in the middle of some deep discussion with Reeve. He wondered briefly if he should be worried, but decided it was something he didn't want to think about at the moment.

"How long _are_ you staying?" Kadaj inquired.

"I few hours," Cloud replied.

Kadaj turned back to him, smiling hopefully. "Want to go for a walk?"

As if knowing what they were talking about, Xenos squawked loudly. He loved when Kadaj took him outside to run.

Cloud smiled lightly and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Click that button to the next chapter. There's one more. lol**

**And on a random note, when playing the FFVII game, I named my racing chocobo Xenos - hence Kadaj's chocobo's name. Poor thing was all sickly though. He wouldn't run. :S**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The night was peaceful, yet Vincent found himself unable to sleep. His quaint home in Nibelheim was quiet. The town itself was slumbering at that late hour. The only sound coming from outside was that of the wind. The temperature had dropped now that it was autumn, but inside his home, everything was warm.

He turned from the window he had been silently staring out of. His moment of watching the starry sky was over with. He knew he should be heading to bed. Though his life was now at peace, it seemed his work was never done. Reeve had wanted him to go back to Midgar, for reasons that were sound and many, but for the moment, Vincent had been able to delay the visit. Eventually, he would have to go back, but not today. And not tomorrow.

Absently, he walked through the quiet living room, weaving his way through the pile of books. He found himself standing outside of Kadaj's bedroom listening to the silence that came from the other side of the door. Quietly, he pushed it open.

The remnant who was no longer a remnant was asleep on his bed. He breathed deeply and quietly, his raven hair spread beneath him on the pillow. Near the foot of the bed, his chocobo friend was sleeping, quiet for the first night all week.

Vincent made his way inside and stood beside the bed, hovering over the boy. He watched his face, peaceful and content. As he stood there watching him, he felt a peace he rarely experienced. Living the life he lived, caring for the people he did, made all the horrors he had gone through seem like they were worth it. And he realized, he would have gone through them all again, if it meant things would turn out this way in the end.

He took the edge of Kadaj's blanket and pulled it higher up his body, covering his shoulders. The boy didn't even flinch.

Vincent slowly withdrew, making his way back to the living room. He quietly closed the door then went to his own bedroom to get a peaceful nights sleep. The first of many to come.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanna thank everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited this story and all the prequels. I enjoyed all your input very very much, and even though I found this story a bit difficult at times, I had so much fun writing it.**

**Please give a final review. ^_^ **

**Thank you, and I hope to you see you when I eventually write another FFVII fan fiction. Some day, I'm sure. lol**

**~Endellion**


End file.
